


Young Reggie

by BustersJezebel



Series: Red Canyon [2]
Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Biting, Bloodplay, Come Eating, Drug Use, F/M, Infanticide, Masturbation, Rape Aftermath, Rough Oral Sex, Shaving, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustersJezebel/pseuds/BustersJezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie, before the movie, before the flashbacks. Please read the A/N in chapter one for details. As usual this story contains EXTREME adult references and in detail. This is MAC people, if you've seen the movie you need no further warning. If you have not, read at your own risk. Note: Romance = sexual situations, NOT traditional romance. Sequel to Young Mac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here is Young Reggie. A little outline for the diehard Mac fans of which I am one. When I wrote Young Mac, it was an experiment to see if I could successfully enter the mind of Mac and make him believable. He is a psychopath after all. My ultimate aim is an adult Mac/Reggie multi-chapter story. With many back and forth e-mails from fellow Mac fan and writer Peachylana I think I managed to create a reasonable facsimile of Mac. When I was part way through and Mac's obsession with Reggie was coming to the forefront I thought of writing Young Reggie. The Reggie in Red Canyon, is most assuredly not the original Reggie. Her personality underwent a massive change after the experience in the cave and Devon's subsequent emotional deceit. So I thought I would give a go at a young Reggie, before the cave, before she is as damaged as Mac and Devon. This will have Mac POV. It is basically Reggie's time spent in Caineville, commencing directly after Young Mac finishes. I've made Reggie eight years younger than Mac, so when the story starts she is ten, Mac is eighteen. Remember this is Mac we're talking about, there will be nothing nice about this story. I'm basing a lot of it around that look that Reggie gave Mac in the cave while he watched her make out with Harley, that look she gave him inspired this story. The look he gave her in return, well that factor's in too

**Ten**

"Mama!" Reggie jumps out of the car and runs to her mother's arms hugging her around the waist. Her mother hugs her stiffly unlike she usually does. Reggie pulls back, her bright face looking up at her mother with a frown. "Are you okay?" Her mother smooth's her hand over Reggie's hair

"I'm fine sweetheart, I have a headache is all." She steps away from Reggie leaving her feeling bereft.

Devon walks by with his bags, "Sissy," He mutters under his breath. Reggie frowns after him before she turns back to her mother running to her and putting her arm around her waist, snuggling to her side.

Later that evening Reggie enters her parent's room without knocking, she only had to knock when they were both in the room together. Her mother is sitting on the side of the bed facing away from her. Reggie walks toward her quietly intending to surprise her. But when she looks at her mother's reflection in the mirror she is distracted. Her mother is putting ointment on her breast. "Mama, what are you doing? Are you okay? What happened?"

Her mother jerks around looking at her. "What are you doing in here? I told you to knock." She grabs Reggie's arm and pulls her toward her shutting the door behind her. "Sit down and don't move." Reggie watches with silent tears as her mother continues to put the ointment on, she puts it on three things on her breast. Then she covers them up and puts her bra on along with her blouse.

Moving to Reggie, kneeling in front of her she takes her hands. "Sweetheart, I need you to keep this a secret okay? You can't mention what you saw to Daddy or Devon okay?" She looks almost afraid though Reggie is too young to realise that is the look. She stops crying and sniffles looking at her mother. "Sweetie, I love you, but you have to do this for me okay?" Her mother leans in and hugs Reggie to her, not pulling away when Reggie hugs her back and presses on her wounds. She inhales at the burn it causes.

"Mama?" Reggie snuggled closer to her mother.

"Yes baby girl?" Reggie feels her mother stroking her hair.

"Do they hurt?" Hesitantly Reggie touches her mother's breast where the burns are.

"They do." Reggie nestles closer.

"Is it a good hurt or a bad hurt?" Reggie finds herself touching the burns through her mother's clothing again.

There is a sharp inhale and Reggie thinks she hears her mother say something under her breath. Then she finds herself pushed away from her mother's warmth. She frowns.

"Reggie," She licks her lips and speaks again "Reggie, do you like hurts?" Reggie looks down shamefaced and refuses to answer. "Reggie, baby. You can always talks to me, no matter what it is you want to say, do you like hurts?" Her mother hugs her again and strokes her hair. Reggie feels the flaming in her face recede.

"Mama? Is it bad to like hurts? Like when Devon pinches me? I don't like when he says mean things, but when he pinches me, even though it hurts, it doesn't hurt. Is that bad?" Reggie thinks her mother says something under her breath again.

"No baby, it's not wrong, some people are just wired differently is all. They react to things differently than others." Reggie felt her mother kiss the top of her head. "Everyone is different, you just happen to like something most people don't, that doesn't make it wrong, but a lot of people won't understand it so be careful who you tell. Don't tell Devon okay?" Reggie frowns.

"But Devon is my brother?" Reggie questions.

"I know baby but there are some things you shouldn't share." Reggie hears her murmuring to herself again. "I have good news, we've got a neighbour now, down the road. A young man has just moved in." She strokes Reggie's hair soothingly lulling her to sleep.

When she wakes later that evening it is dark, she is in her room and her window is open. She still feels her hair being stroked though the smell isn't her mother's familiar smell. She wrinkles her nose but the stroking is so soothing she doesn't open her eyes. She snuggles closer to where she feels the bed dipping slightly and falls asleep again.

* * *

 

 

**Twelve**

Reggie kicks stones along the road as she walks home. Her baseball cap has her hair caught up under it and she feels the sun burning the back of her neck. Stupid kids, she thinks. Just because she didn't live here all year they didn't want to play. She sniffs as she continues to walk.

There is the sound of an engine behind her and she moves off to the side of the road. She hoped it was one of her parents but hoped not at the same time. They were supposed to pick her up but she hadn't been able to wait. She hated being ignored and the kids at the party had done nothing but ignore her.

The vehicle doesn't belong to her parents. It belongs to her neighbour Mac though. She'd met him two summers ago, he was cute and older. And cute. And he made Reggie's heart go pitter patter. She finds herself flushing as he pulls up beside her. "Hey girl," He drawls causing her flush to deepen, "You wanna ride?" She can only nod without even looking at him. "Where are your folks?" She toes the ground with her foot and eyes steadfastly refuses to look at him. She knows she's going to be in trouble.

"I left early." She pushes her hands into her pockets, inadvertently pushing her shorts down a little, exposing her hipbone. There is silence, except for the truck engine in idle.

"Why'd you leave early pretty thing?" Reggie gasps as she looks up at him. He'd called her pretty! No one had ever called her pretty before except her mama. She flushes as she sees his blue eyes looking down at her. "C'mon, hop in I'll drive you to my place." He opens the door of the truck on his side. He'd pulled over on the wrong side of the road so the driver's side was closest to her. He puts out a hand and she puts hers in it unhesitatingly. Her mama had said he was nice and that he was their neighbour so she should be nice to him. Plus, he made her heart go pitter patter.

She feels the strength in Mac's arm as he pulls her up and into the truck, then he makes her gasp as he grabs her hips and goes to slide her over him to the passenger seat. Reggie couldn't say why she took hold of his shoulders. But she did and he stopped sliding her over his body, instead settling her on his lap, between his chest and the steering wheel. He closed the door cocooning her with him in the cab of the truck. "Comfy?" He asks her with a smile that takes her breath away. She nods.

He smiles again and leans down sniffing at her neck loudly, "Mm, someone needs a shower." His beard thing scratches at her neck and she hunches her shoulder on a giggle. "C'mon pretty thing, over you go." Mac's hands grasp her hips again and slide her over his lap to the bench seat of the cab. What they don't do is lift her before he slides her across. Reggie feels his legs and his hip bones and something else hard that she can't identiry as she slides across him. She is too distracted by the slow burn he causes in her instead.

She is flushed, sweating and shaky without understanding why. She squeals however when Mac's belt buckle scrapes her inner thigh. It doesn't hurt like it should however, merely intensifying the burn that Mac has caused in her. She finds herself gasping, gasping for what she doesn't know, but something. "You okay pretty girl?" Mac questions her.

Rubbing the spot on the inside of her thigh Reggie nods. "It doesn't hurt like it should." She stops, flushing even more as she realises what she'd said. Her mama had said not to tell people about the hurt being good. There is silence in the cab of the truck but she can hear Mac breathing, and she can see a muscle jumping in his thigh.

Taking a breath Reggie gather's her courage and looks up at him. His blue eyes are blazing down at her like fire. Like the hottest blue flame she had ever seen. "Why doesn't it hurt like it should?" Reggie looks down again and Mac's hand comes to lift her chin so her eyes meet his again. "Do you like the hurt pretty girl?" Reggie squirms on the seat beside him, she tries to take her chin out of his hand but he won't let her, merely holding her tighter. It is the first time Reggie has been held against her will. Those eyes stare her down though, not letting her get away. The burn in Reggie that she can't name intensifies. She finds herself panting as she looks up at Mac. He frowns at her as he looks her over.

"Fuck me," He swears as he looks at her. He lets her go suddenly. His hands take hold of the steering wheel and then he shoves the truck in gear, it is an old manual truck with one of those long stick shifts that come up out of the floor. Reggie feels tears prick the back of her eyes as she curls beside him on the seat. She thinks she should move away from him but finds herself leaning into his strength anyway. He ignores her while he drives home. When he pulls up at his place he switches of the engine this time. He shoulders open his door and then stands there for a few seconds looking out at the landscape. Then he turns back to Reggie still sitting huddled in the middle of the bench seat.

Mac holds out his arms to her and Reggie flies into them winding her legs around his waist as she does so. Mac swears again as he shuts the door of the truck and then walks toward his house. He sits down on the back steps as Reggie burrows into him. "C'mon pretty girl, it's not a bad thing." He stroked her hair as he spoke. Reggie finds herself grinding on him, searching for something, but she didn't know what. Mac groans this time as he swears again. He stills her hips as he breathes heavily. "Okay baby, do you know what you're even doing?" He pulls her head back as he looks down at her.

She frowns at him, "Burns." It is all she can say. Mac purses his lips as he swallows.

"Yeah, yeah pretty girl, it does. But it's a burn you can fix." He stands and unwinds her legs from him and then places her on the ground pulling her arms from around his neck. Then leaving her there he walks a few steps and grabs his hose. He turns it on and without warning squirts it at Reggie. "This'll do you for now though." He chases her around the yard as she tries to run away, though not too hard. The cold water does feel good on her skin. Eventually he corners her and squirts the hose on her for a good several minutes. Then before Reggie can say it's getting too cold he turns it on himself. She watches with her mouth agape as he simply lets the water stream down over his face, wetting his hair and pushing it back from his head so she can see his cheekbones and then down his shoulders, making his t-shirt stick to him and then down his stomach, soaking into his jeans and then down his long legs and over his boots. Suddenly she feel's flushed again.

As if he knows what she's feeling Mac looks over, pinning her with his eyes. He flicks her with the hose, soaking her again before he moves over and switches it off. Reggie pouts at him, "Now you need to dry me off." She frowns as he smirks at her.

"Oh no pretty girl, I like you all wet." She doesn't understand what he's talking about but before she can question him they hear one of her parent's cars drive past, coming back from town. Mac glances toward her house then back at Reggie. "Go on now, tell them I picked you up and hosed you off to cool you down." Reggie looks at him as he starts to soak himself with the hose again and then runs off, back to her place. That burn is back again worse than ever as she recalls the water running down over Mac's body.

##########

Mac hoses himself down again knowing it won't stop the inferno raging inside. She was getting ripe, her scent was more than her mothers, it was wild and untamed. His hands clench on the hose as he turns it off nearly snapping the tap off in the process. He doesn't know if he'll be able to wait until she is legal. He goes inside toeing off his boots and heads back to his bedroom where he divests himself of his clothing. His hard on is raging, he looks down at himself, his cock is purple, pre-come is dripping from it steadily. Envisioning Reggie on her knees sucking him with his marks already on her body has him hunching over bracing a hand on the wall as he comes all over his floor. Fuck, she was going to fucking kill him, he fucking knew it.


	2. Thirteen, Fourteen, Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Okay, remember I've made Mac eight years older than Reggie, so for the last part of this chapter he is twenty-three.

* * *

**Thirteen**   


"Mama." Reggie is frantic as she rushes into the kitchen where her mother is cooking dinner.

"Yes baby." Her mother turns to her with a smile that slips away as Reggie throws herself into her arms. "What is it? What's wrong?" She smooth's her hands over Reggie's hair the way she loves.

"It's happening. I'm, I'm," She hiccups before taking a breath and continuing, "I've got my period." Her voice cracks as she says this. She is nervous, she knows that this means she is a woman now. She can have kids and everything. And eeww, she thinks privately. She hated babies. The thought of having one filled her with dread.

"Oh baby, I'm so happy for you, I know you're nervous about it but your body will settle down soon enough and you'll be able to anticipate it and prepare for it. It'll be okay." Her mother smiles, but there is sadness in her eyes.

Reggie frowns as she looks up at her mother, she closes her eyes and leans in to hug her as a pair of hot blue eyes flash behind her lids. Mac might want her now she thinks. She is a woman.

* * *

 

**Fourteen**

Reggie steps out of her house, she can't breathe in there anymore. She's been here most of the summer and barely seen Mac. Her crush over the years had developed more into an obsession. She knew he wasn't really nice like he treated her, she wasn't stupid. She heard the rumours, the whispers as she went around town. People didn't often talk about him, but when they did, nothing nice was said. She didn't care.

* * *

 

**Fifteen**

Cursing Devon Reggie heads inside her house. He was driving her insane. He was insane. She takes off her blouse that he'd deliberately torn and changes it for a t-shirt. She goes out the front door heading down past Mac's. His truck is there but she ignores it keeping on walking. She is too mad to speak. And he'd ignored her last summer, two could play that game. She keeps walking until she hits the main road and then turns back again, she is hot and sweaty and wants a drink, but the open air, the sun, the peace and quiet had done what it always did and relaxed her. She thinks she understands why her mother came back here every year. She'll do the same herself she thinks. Or maybe just move here. She could see Mac every day then.

"Hey pretty girl." The soft drawled words have her stride faltering. He is there, leaning against the back of his truck. He's wearing a pair of coveralls and a cigarette is dangling from his mouth.

Reggie narrows her eyes at him. "You speaking to me this summer then?" She stops walking toward home and walks to his fence, leaning on it instead. She looks Mac up and down like she'd seen in a movie. "Why should I talk to you after you ignored me last summer?" Her words are brave but her last word quivers and her throat closes. She steps back irritated at herself for getting upset and starts to walk away.

"You figured out how to deal with that burn yet?" Reggie stops in her tracks and looks at him.

"What business is it of yours?" She frowns. She'd read about it, knew what it was but she hadn't yet managed to work out how to give herself an orgasm.

"Oh nothing, guess I could help, if you want that is." Mac pushes off the back of his truck and wanders toward his back door in the dusk of the evening. He heads inside letting the back door slam behind him without another look at her. No lights go on. She remembers her parents saying he'd never had the power hooked up.

As Reggie stands there she finds herself remembering three summers ago when he'd sprayed her down. And that burn that only Mac seemed to cause in her came back with a vengeance. "Shit." She mutters quietly to herself. She walks in past his driveway and up his back steps where she opens the door without knocking. The kitchen is spare, hardly anything around. She wrinkles her nose at the lack of colour but it's clean enough. Then she walks down the hallway. She is breathing heavily, she shouldn't be doing this she knows. But she is curious. She finds herself waking up from dreams of Mac at night-time breathless and full of a need for something only he can ignite and soothe in her.

Suddenly he is there, leaning on a doorway off the hall where she is now standing. He has unsnapped his coveralls and pulled his arms out, they dangle from his hips now. He hasn't got a shirt on. His bare chest gleams with perspiration in the light of the lamp he's now lit. It's like an oven inside. Reggie finds herself covered in perspiration as well. Her mouth is dry. She licks her lips as he looks her up and down. "Fifteen now huh?" She nods wondering how he knew, "Been kissed yet?" He asks idly as he continues to smoke and lean there looking at her. Reggie debates lying but she's never lied to him before and he's never made fun of her either, teased her yes, but never made fun of her.

"No," She shakes her head as she says this and then takes a breath before letting it out. "Don't want my first kiss from a boy." She relaxes as she admits this. She may not have come right out and said she wanted Mac to be her first kiss but he wasn't stupid either, she was standing in his house. He raises an eyebrow at her as he inhales his smoke and then exhales as he takes the cigarette out of his mouth. Smoke curls around his head making it hard for her to see his eyes.

"Yeah? What man you want to take care of that for you then pretty girl?" He smiles at her as he says this and drops his eyes down her body before bringing them back up to her face and holding them there. Reggie swallows, his eyes are filled with promise, filthy promise. The burn he causes in her is intensified now with her being here so close to him. She wants to rub herself on his body until the burn goes away. He's going to make her admit it though. That she wants her first kiss to be from him.

"I want you to by my first kiss." She says it and steps toward him, moving until she is an arm's length away.

Mac's smile takes her breath away as always, it crawls across his face making her think of wolves fighting each other in the wild. Then he pinches off his cigarette between his fingers and drops it on the floor. He crooks a finger at her and Reggie finds herself stepping forward until her stomach is bushing against Mac's hips. He slides a hand up her arm slow and steady, looking at her all the while making sure she stays in the here and now. Looping the hand up her neck he tugs on her braid to pull her head back. It pushes Reggie off-balance enough that she moves toward Mac, her breasts pillow on his chest. She closes her eyes at the contact. "Open your eyes pretty girl, look at me when I kiss you." She opens her eyes, pupils already dilated in want. She hears Mac's breath draw in sharply. And then his mouth is on hers. It is warm and firm, his beard is not anything like her father's stubble when he kisses her cheek. His lips are soft but chapped and they sweep over hers expertly. She knew he'd be a good kisser. She continues to look at him as he watches her in turn. He doesn't close his eyes, instead keeping hers pinned to his as his mouth seduces her.

Then he opens his mouth on hers and she feels his tongue enter her. He doesn't hesitate as he does this, he knows she'll accept him. He moves it so smoothly and sinuously Reggie feels like it's moving throughout her entire body. She wants his mouth all over her. She moans and her hands reach up, wrapping around his neck to pull him to her. But Mac pulls away on a curse pushing her back so hard she bangs into the wall on the opposite side of the hall. "Fucking cunt." He says to her, his eyes narrow dangerously. Her eyes widen at his tone but she doesn't move. His shove had left her breathless from the burn as it intensified just that bit more with the biting sting of the shove into the wall.

"Show me." She wants what he's offering now, needs it. He smirks at her as he regains his own breath and jerks his head motioning for her to enter the room he's in. His bedroom.

"On the bed, on your back, legs spread and hands behind your head." Reggie's step falters at his matter of fact words. She swallows the dryness in her throat and licks her lips. But she doesn't hesitate though she does slow down. She toes off her sneakers and crawls on the bed, it's messy and unmade but doesn't smell bad. She lies on her back as Mac had ordered and spreads her legs. She isn't sure what to do with her hands so she spreads them out to the sides as well. "Keep your eyes open pretty girl, look only at me, you got that?" She nods as he moves toward her.

"You want me to fuck you?" She nods again. "Uh huh that's good then, you'll keep that cherry warm for me so I can love you when you're eighteen?" He asks this wondering what she'll say, if she'll protest. But she doesn't, merely nodding and looking at him. Mac sits on the corner of the bed and lays a hand on her ankle, it is tanned and delicate, the girl has truly spectacular legs. He wants nothing more than to sink into her body and fuck her until she bleeds. But he can't, he won't until she is eighteen, then all bets are off. But eighteen is three years away and he needs something to keep him warm at night. Her ankle twists under him making him aware he'd been stroking her as he looked her and his mind wandered. He wanted to get her naked but knew he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from fucking her to hell and back if he saw her naked.

She is wearing a pair of stretch pants that end at the top of her knees and an oversized t-shirt. Mac slides his hand up her leg to her knee and tests how stretch the pants are. He smiles when he sees they stretch extremely well. Then he stops touching her. Sitting back a little he looks at Reggie looking back at him. "Do you play with yourself pretty girl?" She looks puzzled so he clarified "Do you touch your tits, your nipples, make them hard?" Mac puts a hand on a nipple of his own twisting it, making it erect so Reggie knew exactly what he was asking. She swallows again looking at his fingers touching his own nipple and one of her hands creeps up under her shirt and starts moving over own breast. Mac doesn't stop her, yet. He murmurs an approving sound actually and keeps playing with his own nipple, when he switches to the opposite one Reggie copies his movement. Then he slides a hand down his chest to his groin. He cups his cock which is hard and throbbing inside his coveralls. Reggie copies him again, sliding her hand down and cupping her own groin.

"Have you touched yourself here before pretty girl?" She looks at him and nods. "Couldn't make yourself come though?" She shakes her head this time. He smiles at her and she smiles back. Fuck it feels good to take her innocence, he can't wait to take her greatest innocence. "Have you seen a man jack off?" She shakes her head. "Never spied on your brother or father?" She makes a disgusted face and shakes her head again. Interesting, looks like her bitch of a mother is keeping the retard away from her. Mac has seen him watching her though of an evening when he's been watching her himself.

"Well," Mac stretches as he stands up and lets his coveralls fall leaving him in nothing but a pair of briefs. He moves to the chair by his window and sits down in it. "Before I show you how to get off, I'm gonna show you how I get off. You watch good you hear, I'm gonna have you do this next year when you come back again, not now." He forestalls her speaking, "Still too young pretty girl." He knows they shouldn't even be doing this, if she talks he's fucking dead. But he thinks she's worth the risk. He swears he'd smelled her walking past his house before, her smell wild and feral, so much more than her mother's. He pushes his briefs down and sits in the chair spreading his legs. Reggie rolls on her side to watch him one hand still cupping her groin. Mac needs to come, to take the edge off or he'll be on her and in her and every fucking thing will go arse up. He strokes his hard on lightly, smearing pre-come over the head with his thumb. He looks at Reggie, she is looking at his cock with fascination. "Come here pretty girl." He holds out a hand to her while putting himself under the most iron control he has. Which is not a lot, in the past if he's wanted something he's taken it. But he will not fuck her up until she is fully legal. And if there is a God he'll have fucked her over so well by then she'll welcome him with open arms.

Mac tugs Reggie down on her knees beside him putting her hand on his thigh he makes he put her other palm on his thigh as well. "Is that?" She breaks off not being able to finish the question.

"Pre-come, not come." He raises the thumb he'd rubbed on himself and pushes it between her wet lips. Her wet willing lips. Fuck, she was made for him he thinks. She nurses it on her tongue, licking and flicking it. She is expert at it causing Mac to frown.

He yanks his thumb out of her mouth grabbing her by the back of her neck bringing her to him. "You been blowing other guys back in wherever the fuck you live?" He is viciously holding her neck, knows he's causing bruises. But he'll be fucked if he's not taking every bit of her virginity. He'll be her first in everything or she'll have no other firsts at all. She gasps as she looks at him pushing back on his hand which surprises him. She closes her eyes and her breathing quickens. What the fuck? Mac holds her tighter, grinding the bones and ligaments in her neck, pinching her skin and still she pushes back.

"Feels good." Her words are nothing but a whisper, he is holding her so tightly. Fuck Mac thinks, she's getting off on the pain.

"You like pain?" Her eyes flash with something like mortification before she drops them to her hands resting on his thigh. "Answer me." He orders her grasping her as tight as he can. Her breathing is choppy now and when her eyes move back up to his, her pupils have dilated. He has his answer. "You do, fuck me." That he was not expecting. Pursing his lips Mac looks at her from under his lashes. When she'd said the hurt was good a few years ago he hadn't registered that it meant she got off on it.

Fuck, he can't let her help him come now or he won't be able to stop from taking her. And as much as he's beginning to realise she wants that too, he just can't go there until she's eighteen or he won't let her go at all. His cock jerks at the thought of just taking her now and chaining her in his cave, not the cave everyone goes to, but the cave he takes other women to, the cave not even Walter knows about. And no one but he is alive to tell the secret of where it is.

Mac breathes deeply trying to get himself under control. He keeps hold of Reggie's neck and continuing to look at her he starts to jerk off. Hard and fast and messy. He wants her to see him come and then he'll make her come and throw her the fuck out for now. The lure of taking her to his cave is growing stronger with each movement of his hand. She continues to look at him like he'd ordered her to.

Reggie feel's the heat of Mac's body, touching his thighs makes her feel like she's touching hot metal. His hand holding the back of her neck hurts so good. She feels that burn that she knows now is the burn of arousal. She waits even though she wants to touch Mac, to feel his pre-come, to taste it but she doesn't move, waiting for Mac to let her move. Somehow holding still at his bidding is making the burn better but worse. She is breathing shallowly, tiny puffs of breath in and out fast enough that she is getting light-headed. He smells fantastic, she wants to lick him, push her body all over his until the burn goes away. Suddenly Mac comes in an explosion, releasing what Reggie knows is semen. She has never seen it before but she has read about it and sex-education courses have taught her about it. She knows it is what makes a woman pregnant and that for a woman not to be pregnant she needs to be on birth control but that the best form of that is a condom. She's seen those when the kids at school use them for water fights sometimes.

Mac is laying back in the chair looking at her. She is a vision. A wild, sexy vision of arousal. She is panting hard and fast as she looks at his come. She licks her lips and Mac nearly goes hard again at the thought that she wants to taste him. He can't help himself from swiping his thumb through his come and then lifting it to her lips again. He holds it back before she can get it in her mouth. "You taste and you swallow, you make a fucking face because you don't like it and I'll beat you within an inch of your life." His words are cool, measured and delivered without inflection.

Reggie knows immediately he's telling the truth, if she tastes him, she can't dislike it, or if she does, she can't show it. She swallows, wondering if she will dislike it, hoping like hell she won't. She already knows he won't let her go now without tasting it. She looks at him and slowly leans forward opening her lips and sliding them around his thumb. She locks her teeth gently around the knuckle and then closes her lips over it and slides her tongue around Mac's thumb, slowly tasting him as she cleans it off. She pulls back and holds his taste in her mouth, rolling it around on her tongue before she swallows as she looks at him. Then she takes his thumb and slides it through his come again and repeats the process. When she has done this three more times cleaning most of Mac's come off himself he releases a breath and stands up.

Putting out a hand to Reggie he pulls her to her feet. "Time to ease that burn of yours pretty girl." Reggie's pulse started to leap again. He still made her heart go pitter patter. She followed him to the bed and watched while Mac sat down leaning back against the head, his body is lean, no extra fat on him at all. He has a tattoo on his chest, and some on his hands and his inner bicep and forearm. He pulls Reggie to him turning her around and sits her on the bed so she is sitting in front of him. When he pulls her back against his chest she stiffens. "What?" He asks her.

"Uh, I, don't like putting my back to anyone, Devon." She stops talking but Mac has suddenly turned her around to face him.

"Devon what?" His words are soft but Reggie already knows she has said too much. She shakes her head lowering her eyes.

Mac's blood boils and visions of murdering his and Reggie's half-brother pass like a hurricane in his mind. And then he is in the eye, the calm. Which is Reggie. A stillness settles over Mac the like of which he's never felt before. She is his eye, the calm to his storm. The needle to his thread, the knot that will never slip. She is his centre. His knuckles whiten and writhe under his skin though his grip on Reggie does not tighten.

"If he ever hurts you, you tell me, not your mother, your father, the police. Me. You understand?" He does not go into specifics, she is still too young. "I'll get a phone before you leave, I'll give you my number, and you call me if he ever hurts you."

"Why?" Reggie looks at him confused. Mac's breath of emotion is too much for her to comprehend regardless of the feelings she has for him, the sheer violent hatred he is showing for Devon simply puzzles her.

"Doesn't matter why, just make sure I'm the one you tell." Mac pushes her back on the bed this time, allowing her to stay face to face with him. He is as gentle as he can be knowing she likes hurt doesn't mean she has to always be hurt. He strokes a hand down her cheek as he rests on his elbow leaning over her. Then he strokes down her arm and takes her hand drawing it down her body. He pushes it under her shorts and into her panties. They both stop breathing for a few seconds when they touch her pubic hair. Mac continues to look at her, her green eyes glimmer at him, wide and needy. He flexes fingers making hers dig into her pubic bone and she lets out the tiniest of whimpers. He blinks slowly at her and smiles. It is a smile so full of crazy Reggie's heart stops in her chest before it picks up again twice as fast. Mac cock's his head almost as if he hears it happen.

Then he pushes their fingers down over her mound and inside her leaning over her as he does so. "When you're eighteen pretty girl and not before, Mac is going to love you and pop this little cherry you've got up inside you here. You save it for Mac you hear, let me love you before anyone else." He doesn't say that once he's had her no one else will. She doesn't need to hear that yet. He watches Reggie nod.

And then he slides their fingers up to her clit. Reggie moans aloud and her back arches off the bed, her neck pushing back, exposed, inviting Mac to simply lean down and take a bite out of it, of her. To mark her indelibly as his. He actually leans forward before coming to his senses and leaning back to look at her as he helps her ride to her first orgasm.

Reggie is blindsided by their touch. Mac's touch and that he is making her touch herself like this as well. He is circling their fingers over something inside her that is causing her to jerk uncontrollably. She is by turns hot and flushed and cold and shivery. She cannot catch her breath, he is moving their fingers relentlessly toward something. She doesn't know what. Her brain cannot remember that he is giving her an orgasm. She tries to back-pedal, tries withdraw but his fingers clamp down on hers somehow them moving together. "That's it pretty girl, let me love you." Mac's words barely register but his soothing tone of voice does, she calms enough to look at him. To look and see the pleasure in his eyes, pleasure he is getting from her. Reggie suddenly wants to leap toward whatever precipice she is heading for if it means she will always see that look in Mac's eyes. That look that she has never seen anyone give her, that look she never wants to see for her in anyone's eyes but him.

Her orgasm explodes through her with a violence that shocks them both, she erupts and jams both their fingers on her clit, mashing them down with her other hand while hunching up at the same time trying to move into the fetal position. Instead she ends up curved around Mac's arm and body both her hands and one of his squashed between them as aftershocks ripple through her. Then Mac moves, slowly withdrawing their fingers he brings them up between them. Reggie watches as he takes her fingers and brings them to his mouth. Her eyes widen as he takes them in, one at a time and licks and sucks them clean. He is tasting her as she tasted him. Then he pushes his own fingers into her mouth so she can taste and suck them clean of herself. She doesn't mind her taste either but Mac's is better. When he removes them from her mouth he slides them through her hair and brings her up for a kiss.

* * *

 

Reggie walks into her house with a surety that she didn't have in her step when she'd left. She kisses her mother on the cheek and opens the fridge door not seeing her Mother look at her and turn away with her lips pressed together. "I'm hungry." She says, "When is dinner?" She leans back on the kitchen bench with a smile on her face as she gazes at nothing.

"Half an hour, go have a shower baby, you're all sweaty." Reggie looks at her mother with that same smile on her face.

"Thanks Mum, I will." She comes forward kissing her mother on the cheek and heads to the shower. Her mother dries her hands on the towel and steps out the back door. She has gone only half a dozen steps when he moves out of the shadows. She knew he'd follow Reggie home.

"You said you'd wait until she was eighteen, that I'd have her until then." He draws in on his cigarette and it glows red in the darkness causing her to flinch and put her hands over the breast he'd mauled five years ago.

A soft chuckle reaches her, "I will, she's still got her cherry, just given her a little pleasure to keep her coming back is all." The cigarette goes out suddenly and she is left standing in the darkness with nothing but the smell of it behind. And him, she smelled him. And her daughter. Her heart broke for what she was allowing him to do to Reggie, flesh of her flesh. Flesh of his flesh. She starts back inside only to be brought up by his voice floating back to her. "Get her a phone." Then there is nothing.

Back in the kitchen Devon watches with narrowed eyes and flits back to the lounge room when his mother turns to come back in. When she is in the kitchen she inhales trying to get herself under control. And then she goes to the kitchen cabinet reaching under it for the air freshener. She was sickened by the fact that Reggie had brought Mac's smell home on her.

Mac settles in for the night on his bed, which now smelled like Reggie. She is the only female he'd ever had in his own bed. The rest either ended up in his private cave or he went to their place. He wallows in her smell allowing his cock to harden and stay that way. That burn as she called it was worth every fucking second he'd been with her. Girl was fucking ripe. And his for the plucking. He stokes himself idly ignoring the twitches and the tightening of his balls telling him to keep going until he comes. He had a taste, nothing else was going to measure up.


	3. Sixteen

"Its beautiful Mum," Reggie takes the silver necklace out of the box as she looks at it. Her mother had one and now she had an identical one, a gift for her sixteenth birthday. She lets her mother hang it around her neck. It's heavier than she expected but she loves it all the same.

She's looking at it in the mirror when her mother comes to stand behind her putting her hands on Reggie's shoulders. "Time to pack, we're leaving first thing." She kisses Reggie on the cheek and leaves the room. Reggie frowns after her. She knew her parents were having trouble and that her mother spending more and more time in Caineville each year was only making it worse, but they didn't seem to want to fix it. Shaking her head she starts packing. She never takes much and nothing dressy. It was a tiny town, barely a dot on the map but she loved it anyway. And she lusted after what she lived next to there.

Reggie feels herself moisten as she thinks of seeing Mac again. He'd never been far from her mind since he'd shown her how to orgasm last summer. She looks at the phone and thinks of calling him. With the time difference he should still be at home. Before she can second guess herself she picks up the phone her parents had installed for her this year. She still frowns over it, she hadn't asked for it, didn't spend a great deal of time on the phone but her mother had it installed anyway.

The phone rings several times before a breathless voice answers. But it's not Mac's voice.

"H-H-Hello?" It's a guy who sounds kind of soft.

"Oh, hi. Is Mac there?" Reggie doesn't know what to think, Mac never mentioned anyone else moving in with him or anything. She feels a kernel of something sprout inside her, curling her insides uncomfortably.

"N-No, he's away. F-F-For a bit." Reggie lets the voice speak until it's finished it's stuttering sentence.

"Oh, do you know what time he'll be home?" She can call back later.

"Maybe a week he said." No stutter this time, as if the voice was used to her or something.

"Oh, um" Reggie is puzzled, he hadn't mentioned going away when she'd spoken to him a week ago. "Okay then, thanks." She hangs up before the voice can say anything else.

She is in bed later that evening, her fingers brushing over the necklace her mother had given her. It was truly a beautiful piece of work. Her phone line rings and Reggie snatches it up. Only Mac would call this late. "I called earlier." She says as a greeting.

"You didn't say who you were did you pretty girl?" He questions her.

"No, just hung up. Has someone moved in with you?" She is pouting at him not mentioning it.

"No, 's Harley, fucking idiot just keeping an eye on shit for me." Mac inhales and Reggie can tell he's smoking. "Tell me a story pretty girl." He exhales as he speaks and Reggie pictures the cigarette smoke curling around his head like fog.

Swallowing she makes herself comfortable on the bed. Ever since she'd gotten her own phone line Mac had called once or twice a fortnight for her to tell him a story. He always called at night and usually on a night he knew she had the time. She was surprised how careful he was to not disrupt her schoolwork. "I have a new one, if you want to hear it?" She knows he will, he always wants to hear her new stories. But she enjoys their game, the teasing and flirting for him to get it out of her. She knows she would not tease him this way in person.

Reggie closes her eyes as she listens to him take a couple of drags on his cigarette. "Oh pretty girl, you're teasing me aren't you?" More drags. Then, "I want to hear your new story, but only if it's good." Mac says to her. She hears his lighter flick and knows he's lit another cigarette. Then she hears rustling as he moves around getting comfortable. And suddenly Reggie is feeling bold.

"Why don't you tell me a story?" She holds her breath as the rustling ceases on the other end of the phone. Then she can hear Mac breathing slightly harsher as if he's holding something back. Then a great whoosh of air as if he's releasing something.

"What kind of story?" She can tell by his words he was moving as he spoke, then she hears more movement and then stillness. He has settled down.

"Um, tell me about the last time you had sex?" Reggie is breathless with arousal by the time she has finished this question. And it is a question. If Mac said no, Reggie would simply tell him her story. But her stories are all the same even though they take place in different locations. Mac's stories however, would contain another person.

"You want to know how I fuck pretty girl?" Mac's tone is sarcastic.

"Yes." Reggie whispers.

"And why would that be pretty girl?" Reggie knows Mac already knows the answer to this, he's just making her say it because he likes to torture her.

Reggie gathers every bit of courage she has and answers Mac baldly "So I can pretend it's me."

She hears soft laughter though the phone line and a little more background noise followed a sound that never fails to make her lose her breath. Mac is lowering his zipper. He groans down the phone line and then he speaks. "You want to hear about me loving other women, fucking them? So you can think it's you pretty girl?" He groans a little and Reggie knows he's touching himself. She wishes she was touching him.

"Yes." She answers. Her own hand has moved underneath her pyjamas, she is already touching herself as well.

"Hmm, how about I just tell you a story instead, a bad story?" He asks her quietly with a dark thread of humour lacing his voice as it drifts down the phone like smoke.

"A bad story?" Reggie doesn't know what he means by a bad story.

"A story about a woman who is punished by a man." Mac laughs lightly this time and Reggie thinks of a scorpion with its arched ready to strike. She knows she's missing something but his voice is like velvet in her ear, her fingers are wet and slippery with her own juices and she can hear Mac playing with himself too. She doesn't care if it's a bad story, she wants to hear it.

"Okay, tell me a bad story." She says.

"Say please pretty girl." Mac orders her.

"Please, Mac please tell me a bad story about a woman being punished by you." There is a pause on the phone and Reggie wonders if she's gone too far by asking him to make up a story where he punishes a woman.

Then, "Oh pretty girl, if only you knew." He laughs quietly again and Reggie's mind flashes on the scorpion striking as he begins to speak.

##########

Mac settles himself a little more on the bed in the motel he's staying at. His hand strokes his cock as he listens to Reggie breathe down the phone line. He knows she's touching herself as well. He'd taught her from the very beginning when he'd started to call her at night to touch herself while she talked to him. She knew he did as well. Her stories always made him come. And she always came telling her stories to him.

But what she'd asked of him tonight? That was a whole other level. When he'd asked her if she wanted a bad story and then she had mentioned the woman being punished by him specifically he'd nearly come then and there. Taking a swallow of beer Mac put the bottle down and took a drag on his smoke. He thought of the last woman he'd taken to his secret cave. And he begins to speak, his voice is calm, dispassionate and matter of fact. Reggie doesn't realise that talking about his last experience is like doing laundry for him, he feels nothing as he recounts what he'd done with his last victim.

"Picked her up in a bar a few counties over, was dropping off a shipment for the old man, fucking cunt. She was pissed at her boyfriend, had an argument with him. Pissed off ones are always the easiest. Didn't leave with her, picked her up a few blocks away so no one would know it was me. Got to think of shit like that when I take someone. Takes the fun out of just fucking grabbing someone and taking them but, don't want to go to jail and leave you alone do I pretty girl? That fuckwit brother of ours might get his claws into you." Mac stops speaking as he takes another drag on his cigarette.

"Fuckwit brother of ours?" He smiles as he hears her question, he'd been wondering what she'd pick up on out of everything he'd said, he'd thrown that in to see if she was still paying attention, and to deflect her.

"Yeah. He's your brother and you belong to me, so that kind of makes him my brother too pretty girl." He hears Reggie huff a little in his ear as she laughs quietly. She doesn't deny his claim of ownership however.

"I guess so, so you took a woman then? To party in your cave? Why don't you leave with them?" She asks the questions one after the other.

Mac lights another cigarette as he ponders what to answer. "I got a special cave pretty girl, only take women who need to be punished there, I don't let anyone know where it is, can't be interrupted when I'm spending time with my women now can I?" Taking a drag he sets the cigarette aside and takes his cock in his hand, sliding his hand up and down the shaft slowly, just teasing himself for the moment.

"When I got her there I had her tied up and on the mattress before she came to, she had a bruise up the side of the head where I knocked her out. I took off her clothes and tied her hands together and then strung them above her head. Then I tied her legs with a bar in between them so she couldn't close them when I got between them later on."

Mac stops speaking with a small frown as he hears Reggie take a harsh indrawn breath. "You like that bit pretty girl? Like to have your legs spread so you can't close them even if you want to? Like you like to be hurt too?" Mac's hand strokes his cock slightly faster now as the image in his mind is replaced with Reggie in his cave tied with her legs spread by a bar for him. He groans himself as the thought of her being tied down for his pleasure and no one else's.

"D-Does it hurt very much, having something between your legs like that, so you can't close them even if you want? Does it hurt bad?" Her voice is hesitant in Mac's ear, something is bothering her.

"Can do I imagine, can't say I've had it done to me, some like it, some don't." None of them like it but she didn't need to know that.

"Would that, would you do that to me?" Mac smiles even as his hand clenches on his cock.

"That something you think you'd like me to do to you pretty girl?" He holds his breath waiting for her answer.

"Yes." It is soft, barely a whisper of sound in his ear but Mac feels like she'd shouted the answer at him.

"Oh pretty girl, you don't know what you're asking." Mac grips himself tightly and ceasing stroking himself until his urge to come has passed.

"Yes I do," There is a petulant tone in her voice Mac had not heard before, he frowns over it but she continues on "I hear things about you, I know you don't treat women nice, but you're nice with me, I'm different." It's the first time Reggie has mentioned hearing things about him around town.

He frowns, uncertain as he thinks on what she's said. Is she different and if so how different really? She's his property whether she realises that or not. Mac decides that doesn't make her different, only more his. He decides to test her. She'll be back beside him by the time he gets home anyway. So he starts speaking again.

"When she comes to she doesn't know where she is, I smack her a couple of times to get her to stop screaming, no one would hear it but I can't fucking stand it, gives me a headache." He starts to stroke himself again slowly, replacing the blousy bottle blonde he'd taken with Reggie, tanned, pert, and innocent in deed if not thought or want.

"Then I touch her, where I want, how I want. Her tits, like to bite those, draw blood, scratch them up." He stops speaking with a slight moan as he tries to control himself so he doesn't just come at the thoughts chasing each other like wild dogs in his brain. He has no thought of the woman he'd last taken to the cave beyond thinking of what he'd done so he can describe it to Reggie and make her come. He wants her to come from the violence and havoc he'd caused.

Mac wants to see how much evil is in her, evil shared by him and Devon. If there is any in Reggie, if she is as sick and twisted as he thinks she is, he'll make her come. "Then I burned her some with cigarettes, smells fucking foul but I like to look at the skin as I burn it." He hears a gasp on the phone and what sounds like a sob and he frowns. He waits for her to say something but he hears nothing but her uneven breathing.

"Still with me pretty girl?" He asks as he lights another cigarette deliberately being loud so she'll know he's smoking.

"You," She pauses for several deep breaths, "You like to burn their breasts?" Mac frowns at that question, of all she could ask she asked about where he'd burnt the woman. He has forgotten Reggie's mother and where he'd burnt her six years ago. She was his first in that respect but she has not been his last.

##########

Reggie finds herself breathing hard and fast, her fingers still inside herself as she rolls on her side still clutching the phone to her ear. "Got a problem with that pretty girl?" Mac's voice is soft in her ear, so slow and somehow despite what she has just thought of, it hums in her blood. Her blood. Thoughts try to make their way to her consciousness but she forces them away. No, she was wrong, it wasn't Mac. Mac hadn't done that to her mother. The darkest of all thoughts she presses so far down it will never see the light of day for many years. Mac never spoke to her mother, he didn't. Her mother was just, different. She liked different things, Mac hadn't done that to her mother.

Breathing deeply Reggie straightens herself out on the bed. Her fingers are still inside herself and she moves them slightly getting a shock at how wet she was, wetter than she'd been before Mac stopped talking. Again thoughts try to find their way forward and she shuts them down. She slides her fingers over her clit on an exhale of her breath. "Keep going." She says to Mac as she moans lightly for him. Letting him know without words she was still touching herself.

##########

"Hmm, want me to keep telling you how I punish my women?" Mac exhales cigarette smoke and then stubs the smoke out and grasps his cock again. He didn't know what had happened, but she was back with him now.

"No, I want you to tell me how you fuck them." Reggie answers him, shocking him for once with her bluntness. Then he smiles, she was his girl alright.

"How I fuck pretty girl?" He answers her. "How I push my cock inside them and fuck them into the mattress so hard they bleed for days afterward? How I bite them and bruise them? How I come all over them and don't let them wash me off? How I rip off their clothes and make them stay naked while I have them? Is that what you want to hear pretty girl?" Mac finds his hand moving on his cock in a blur as he hears Reggie's choked gasps over the line, He hears the held breath and the release and the evening out breathing. She has come. His own cock spurts on his thighs even as he thinks she's as fucked in the head as he and her retard brother.

##########

Reggie gets out of the passenger side of the vehicle in front of their house. She stretches as her mother turns off the engine and gets out as well. Their trip from Los Angeles had been uneventful. She and her mother always travelled well, just the two of them. Unlike her dad, Reggie's mother didn't bug her about what she was going to do with her life, where she was going to go to college or what her 'plans' were when she finished high school. At first that hadn't bothered Reggie but the more she thought about it, the more it did bother her.

Because her mother did bother Devon about it. He'd graduated this year and had been accepted into several colleges but hadn't decided which to accept at this stage. But this particular trip had been smooth sailing, boring actually. The older Reggie got the more she felt distanced from her mother.

"Hey Mum, can we go out for dinner tonight, please?" She asked her mother. They rarely went out together when they were here though they did a little back in Los Angles but she wanted to keep that quiet mother daughter thing going if she could. Reggie was feeling as if she was drifting away from her family. Her father was okay but Devon was beginning to bother her a little, the way he always had to stand behind her and breathe down her neck.

And her mother was just kind of, withdrawing. She'd answer Reggie if she spoke to her but she never initiated any conversation anymore. Reggie was feeling left out and bereft. As her mother looks at her, Reggie looks back.

"Okay honey, why not? Let's get unpacked and settled in and have a shower first though." She starts hauling in their bags and Reggie helps. Opening her own windows as well as the rest of the house Reggie inhales and relaxes. She is back. Mac will be back soon too. The thought of seeing him again settles her like nothing else.

After they've settled in and showered and cleaned up Reggie and her mother drive toward town. Reggie is surprised however when they turn off before they get to town. Her mother pulls up in front of a wooden structure with a sign saying Luna Mesa. "This serves food?" Reggie asks as her mother gets out.

"Yes baby, it does. And it's good too. But it's not a place you should visit at night on your own okay?" Her mother stops at looks at her making sure Reggie understands the warning.

"Sure Mum, I won't, no one will ask me out anyway." They walk up the steps together and inside. They head to the bar first where an older guy greets them. Reggie takes no notice of him looking around as she does so. There are few people around this early, the sun is just setting.

He directs them to a table and takes their orders. They eat together with little talk, Reggie sighs as she realises that the distance she feels is continuing. She wants to yell and scream but knows if she does her mother will deny it. She brushes her necklace, the one that is identical to her mother's and suddenly wonders why her mother had even bothered to get her one as well. It never crosses her mind that someone else had given them to her mother and herself.

As they leave Reggie bumps into someone entering. "Sorry." She says automatically as she bounces of a hard chest. Hands steady her at her biceps. They squeeze her before she is pushed away.

"Not a problem pretty girl, anytime." His body brushes hers deliberately as he passes.

Reggie's breath catches. Mac is back.


	4. Still Sixteen

Reggie wiggles in her bed. She can't sleep for knowing Mac is back. His body brushing against hers at the bar has aroused her unbearably. She wants nothing more than to go to him but knows she can't. She tosses and turns for what feels like hours before finally drifting into a light doze.

The next day sees her walking down to Mac's but his truck is not there. She goes back the next day and the next more than once. Then the next and the next but he is never there. His doors are locked, there is no answer to her knocks. When she sneaks to the phone of an evening once her mother is in bed there is no answer on his phone either, no matter how many times she lets it ring.

As the weeks pass, she begins to wonder. Where is he? The question runs around in her brain on a loop. Is he okay, why had he not seen her before leaving again? Did she do something wrong? Reggie becomes despondent, lethargic barely getting out of bed in during the day. She needs Mac like she needs to breathe, his leaving her without a word of warning has taken part of her with him. The part of her that has been wrapped up in him since she was ten years old.

* * *

And one night she dreams of him, his hard mouth clamping down on hers, taking her breath as he leans over her in bed. His tongue thrusting into her mouth so rough she can barely breathe. And then he is gone, his mouth moving down her neck, kissing and licking at her, driving her insane. She squirms on her bed, trying to touch herself but he grabs her hands and imprisons them above her head in one of his, then his other ghosts over her breasts, she is naked beneath her sleeping shirt.

In her dream Reggie finds her breasts taken into his mouth, his tongue biting and sucking at her over her nightshirt. And then Mac is pulling it, bunching it up in his hand, up over her legs, over her hips and stomach and up over her breasts, exposing them to his gaze. The moon gives enough light she can see his eyes gazing at her with a look that is telling her he owns her. Stopping for a few seconds Mac looks down at her. And then he smiles making Reggie think of a dog sinking its fangs into another dog's neck and ripping it apart. Then slowly, so slowly she can see and know what he's going to do he lowers his head to her breasts, closing his mouth around one of her nipples. And he sucks.

Arching her back off the bed on a moan Reggie wonders hazily how she can feel so much in her dream. And then Mac's voice is in her dream ear. "Quiet pretty girl, can't have anyone hear us or I'll get in trouble and you don't want to get me in trouble do you?" Reggie finds herself murmuring negatively and then she feels something soft in her mouth. Mac has pushed her rucked up sleeping shirt into her mouth. Then his mouth comes down over it, kissing her through the shirt. It is dirty and filthy and oh so right that he binds her and kisses her for accepting it.

Swooping back down to her breasts Mac draws the other one into his mouth sucking strongly again. And then without warning he bites down on Reggie's nipple. Hard, bruising. Reggie arches off the bed again and again she moans, this time it is muffled by her shirt and Mac's other hand coming up to cover the shirt. But he doesn't stop, continually sucking and then biting at her nipple until it is swollen and aching. And then he stops and looks down on it with an approving growl. When he blows on it Reggie thrashes on the bed as the breeze hurts her just that little bit more. The burn between her legs intensifies. She rubs her thighs together trying to ease it but Mac catches on and moves his leg between hers, not high enough she can ride him, just enough to imprison her. To make her want him and the relief only he can truly give that much more.

Moving to her other nipple Mac repeats the process making Reggie nothing but a mass of wanting nerves. In her dream she feels her wetness as Mac slides his hand from her mouth down the centre of her body, dipping briefly in her belly button before flicking out with a scrape of his nail making her flinch. Then continuing down through her curls to slide inside her. Dream Reggie feels his mouth come down on hers through the cloth in her mouth muffling his own groan this time. She can tell she is wet, Mac moves his fingers over her clit and Reggie tries to thrust against his thigh unsuccessfully. And then he moves them down further, stopping for a few seconds before his mouth comes down on hers again, tongue somehow winding under her gag to flick against hers. And as Reggie's tongue flicks back he rams his fingers into her violently even as his thumb circles her clit.

Her orgasm explodes through her and she screams into her gag, into Mac's mouth. And he rams his fingers into her again and she tries to move away from him but she can't. Her eyes fly open and she sees him above her. It's not a dream. Her brain it too fogged with arousal and pain to comprehend that he is truly here, in her bed, making her come so violently. His fingers twist inside her and she who has never had anything inside her other than her own questing fingers tries to move away from him. He is not gentle, deliberately scraping his nails against her walls. This hurt isn't a good hurt.

"What's the matter pretty girl? Don't like this hurt? It doesn't feel good?" Mac stops moving his fingers though he keeps them inside her as he looks down. Reggie shakes her head at him and he just smiles. Then he pulls away and sits up reaching for something on her night table. Smokes, he lights one and inhales deeply and Reggie thinks she'll have to air the room so her mother doesn't smell it. She's thankful her father and Devon haven't yet come to Cainville for the summer. And then Mac looks down at her over his shoulder with the cigarette in his mouth and he draws in on it making the tip glow like a demon's eye in the darkness before he removes it and sucks on his fingers, mixing her taste with the cigarette smoke still in his mouth. His eyes never leave hers as he does so.

And Reggie knows. He did do that to her mother, he'd burned her breasts and he'd assaulted her all those years ago. She breathes in deeply herself. Her hands raising to pull her sleep shirt out of her mouth as she takes in air like a fish out of water. Because that is what she is. Completely and helplessly out of her depth. "Scared pretty girl?" Mac's question is mocking, he knows she's panicking about something though he doesn't know what. "Don't like what I'm making you feel?" And he is back leaning down taking her mouth again. His own mouth tasting rancid and bitter this time. Something like revulsion stirs in Reggie and she tastes defeat on her own tongue. Defeat because she cannot help but respond to him. When he's with her it doesn't matter what he's done to anyone else, not even her own mother, the feelings Mac stirs in her are beyond compare. She is addicted to him, he is her drug.

Kissing him back Reggie pushes the memories of her mother's burns out of her mind. It is easy, she has only ever seen them once. Her mother never let her see them again. Never mentioned them again to Reggie. Sobbing against Mac's mouth she chases his with hers as he pulls away. "Crying pretty girl? I scare you that much? Maybe you are smart after all." Despite his words she feels his free hand brush through her hair, smoothing it away from her forehead. "Gonna tell me what the problem is?" Still smoking he leans over her, the cigarette drawing Reggie's attention again. And suddenly she wants to shock him, to push him off kilter, to play with Mac as she knows he does with her.

"I know what you do with those" She jerks her head at the cigarette. In the combination of moonlight and cigarette light Reggie sees one of his eyebrows raise at her tone. She has never used this tone of voice with him before.

"Yeah? Like this?" Drawing on the cigarette Mac pulls it out of his mouth and leans down kissing Reggie again and as he does so he breathes out, pushing the smoke into her lungs, she feels a slight movement over her head as she tries not to breathe in the poison Mac has pushed from his body to hers. But then his hand has moved down and his fingers stab into her again, his thumb brushing lightly over her clit. And Reggie gasps, taking in the smoke and groaning against Mac's mouth as he laughs at her arousal being so easy for him. And this time he is rougher, scratching her, the nail of his thumb digging into her clit. Reggie smells iron in the air and knows he's made her bleed. But she can't help her response, he has trained her too well.

The burning cigarette is now held in his hand above her head, Mac's mouth possesses Reggie's like the devil she now knows him to be. Her back arches off the bed and despite the pain inside her body and inside her heart she comes for him again as he laughs against her mouth. "There's my pretty girl. You come so good for Mac, you just may make me love you, you know." He chuckles again as his fingers slowly stop scratching at her and he leans up and over across Reggie to stub out his cigarette. Reggie can't help nuzzling his arm as it passes her and Mac freezes looking down at her quizzically.

"You still like me pretty girl?" Reggie looks up at him.

"Why wouldn't I like you?" She questions him.

"Because you said know what else I use my smokes for." And then he sits up, "Are you truly that fucked in the head? Do you want me to do that to you?" His question is whispered and that makes it all the harsher. Reggie curls away from him on the bed and he swears at her. He swears again and leans down behind her. Reggie feels him pull her to him. She is unresisting. She is unresisting in anything Mac will do to her. Ever.

"What's wrong pretty girl? Tell me now." He strokes his hand over her hair and down her neck and shoulder to rest on her hip.

"You burned my mother." The words are finally out, she has said them aloud. If she wasn't so conscious of Mac's movement, so aware of him she wouldn't have felt the infinitesimal hitch in his breathing. And she knows she is right. He had done that to her mother. "Did you fuck her too?" Her whole body is tense, waiting for his answer, praying it is no, she doesn't want him to have done that with her mother. Not Mac. She doesn't question why, Mac has already trained her, but he is hers too, or he will be soon. And she won't share him with her mother. For the first time in her life Reggie feels resentment toward her mother, resentment that she'd done something intimate with Mac. He was hers.

"No, no pretty girl, I never fucked your mother. Don't mean she hasn't fucked us all though." He murmurs the last sentence so low Reggie barely hears it.

"What do you mean?" She tries to turn but he refuses to let her move.

"Never you mind, not time for you to know, if ever." She tries to protest but Mac suddenly turns her head awkwardly and kisses her again, his taste has improved and Reggie moans into his mouth, his earlier punishment of her forgotten. And then he bites her lip, this is the hurt she loves, this hurt is good. Sliding down the bed Mac drops sucking bites all over her torso and pelvis, littering her with bruises. And then he pulls Reggie to her back and is between her legs. Reggie gasps as she sees his face there, smirking at her. Then he looks her. The way the moonlight highlights him it's almost like he sees her clearly, as if he can see in the dark like a predator. Her mind shies away from the whisper that he is a predator, one who will devour her and leave nothing but bones for the vultures to pick over in the coming years.

Mac leans down and kisses her on her curls and Reggie tries to shut her legs on him but he uses his forearms to push her thighs apart as he speaks. "No, you're mine everywhere pretty girl, especially here." His fingers wind inside her as he speaks and Reggie finds herself trying to push down, trying to get more of him inside her. And then Mac kisses her there, on her clit. His tongue flicks over her and Reggie can't help the moan that comes from her mouth. She pulls her nightshirt back into her mouth before Mac can say anything. He praises her. "Good girl, you know what you need to do now, stay silent or you'll get me in trouble." He licks at her again and Reggie thrashes on the bed, her earlier pain forgotten in the pleasure he is seeping her in now. His fingers inside her stretch and push against her walls but his nails don't scrape her. And then they push against something and she nearly flies off the bed as pleasure causes her to explode again as Mac continues to flick his tongue against her clit, and then he simply puts his mouth over it and sucks her through her continuing orgasms.

His fingers repeatedly brushing that spot in her that causes lights to flash behind her eyes. Reggie's thighs close around Mac's ears, her legs drape his shoulders and her heels press on him, trying to get him closer to her. Her back arches off the bed as her hands twist in her sheets. Her pleasure is blinding. She can only think of one word. And it is a word she repeats over and over to Mac as he laughs at her, tangling his fingers inside her and still brushing that spot.

"More."

Eventually Reggie's abdomen starts to cramp and she stops clasping Mac to her. Her hands unwind from the sheets and she moves them to his head her fingers winding into his hair as she pulls him up. Mac obeys and leaning up he drops a kiss on her stomach as he crawls up her, resting between her legs. Reggie feels his hardness there and she rubs against it unashamedly. "Want it." She says to him.

"Not eighteen yet girl." He pushes into her however and ruts her with his jeans between them.

"Don't care. You want me, I can tell," She smiles at him like a siren and Mac groans into her neck.

"Don't fucking tempt me." He pushes further down on her and his mouth covers hers as he ruts toward his own orgasm. And when he comes Reggie exults in the fact that she causes it.

Reggie smiles into his neck as he breathes heavily and before she has realised what she is doing she bites down on Mac's neck and sucks. As her teeth clamp down Mac laughs at her, he actually laughs at her and Reggie finds this infuriating. She brings her teeth together on his neck, trying as hard as she can to take a bite out of him. She has no idea where this need came from but she heeds it, she needs to mark Mac as hers as no one else ever has or ever will.

Mac rears up with Reggie still clamped around him and she laughs now even as she continues to bite. His hands try to drag her off but he is not successful. And then he bites down on her own neck and Reggie groans at the pleasure-pain that shoots through her, her arousal is complete again. Mac eventually manages to pull her off him pushing her down on the bed and his hand swings out smacking her across the face. He straddles her and one of his hands winds around her neck and squeezes.

All Reggie can do is smile. Because she sees the blood dripping down his neck onto his shirt. "Cunt, you think you're fucking funny?" She can tell he is furious with her, wanting to hit her again and keep hitting her. It only makes her smile more. His eyes narrow at her and he moves straddling her abdomen and sitting on her, putting his full weight on her, deliberately restricting her breathing.

But Reggie won't stop smiling, she can't and she doesn't know why. She only knows that seeing what she has done to Mac is making her feel so good, she is gleeful. Leaning over Mac grabs his smokes and lights one, he sits back and inhales making the tip glow again and the first tremor of unease snakes down Reggie's spine. She tells herself he won't do it to her, she was different. Mac cared about her, he'd never cared about her mother like he did her. But she doesn't say anything. Out of the blue a voice inside her tells her to never ever beg for anything from this man.

Mac smokes half of it just staring at her, watching her look back up at him. He was trying to intimidate her but for some reason seeing his blood still dripping was giving Reggie courage. She had done that, she had marked him as no other female had done. As no other female would ever do.

"Mine." She says softly as Mac smokes and looks down at her. He narrows his eyes until they're just slits. She can't even tell if they're actually open in the little light. Then she realises dawn is breaking as a crimson slash crosses face. Mac looks over at the window as well. Then he looks back at Reggie.

"Yours huh pretty girl?" Reggie merely nods. She doesn't need to say anything, her smile says it all. "Think you can keep up with me then?" Reggie nods again. She knows she can. Whatever he gives her she can take, more she wants to take it, needs to take it. Mac is hers and hers alone, or he will be.

* * *

 

Mac looks down at Reggie and he, feels something for her. Desire yes, that had always been there, but now he feels…pride. He is proud of her. And that pride made him want her even more. She had not only taken what he'd given her she'd come back for more. And he wouldn't deny that jealous possessive streak she'd shown over her mother had fucking turned him on. He was right, she was as fucking twisted as he and her dipshit brother. She was just prettier about it. He leans over again stubbing out the cigarette and brushes his fingers over his neck.

"Fucking cunt." He says to her as he feels the blood. She only continues to smile. And for the first time in his life someone besides Walter causes mental unease in his mind. She shouldn't be smiling, he was fucking dangerous, she needed to realise that. Mac wants with every breath to fuck her so hard he tears her to shreds but he won't. He needs to be careful. Her scent calls to him even more now she is so ripe. He needs to go back to the fucking town he's been working in for his father and fix up the distribution network and then stay away the rest of the summer. But he needs to be careful. Keep an eye on her, keep track of her. He looks down at her and then swoops down kissing her mercilessly, bruising her lips and then moving his mouth down her neck where he sucks at her skin. Reggie moans under him. Moving a hand back behind him Mac moves it inside her. She is already wet again, He flicks it over her clit, fast and furious wanting to make her come quick. He has to go.

As Reggie explodes underneath him he pulls back so he can watch her face. She is fucking beautiful. And marked by him now too. No sooner has Reggie finished coming than Mac gets off her, standing and stretching. He palms his cock in its sticky mess inside his jeans sighing as he realises he can't take the time to clean up. He needs to be back on the road. He shouldn't have come home tonight at all. But as he looks down at Reggie Mac wants a more permanent mark. She is young, lithe and unblemished as she stretches on the bed smoothly. And without a word Mac kneels at the bedside and then leans down to her pelvis.

Before his mouth touches her skin he looks up at Reggie, "My turn pretty girl, turnabout is fair play after all. No noise now." And he bites her, no he gnaws at her skin, ripping at it with his teeth, making sure he breaks it, causing a scar that Reggie will live with forever. He is sure the pain is agonizing, his had been and he knows what he's doing to her is ten times worse, but beyond a gasp and her own hands stuffing her shirt back in her mouth she makes no sound though she moves on the bed.

And what she does next nearly slays him. One of her hands lowers and cups the back of his head pressing him harder to her, wanting him to bite her harder, mark her harder. And so he does, drinking her blood, his blood, their blood as it wells and leaves her body. Then he stops and leans up kissing Reggie and passing his last mouthful of blood to her. She swallows it, like Mac thinks she's going to swallow him next summer.

And then they both freeze as Reggie's mother gets up, going to the bathroom. They stay still and silent as she moves back to the bedroom. And then there is silence again. Mac leans down licking their blood off Reggie's lips.

"Got to go pretty girl, don't know if I'll be back again before you leave at the end of summer." He kisses her, winding his tongue in her mouth as she makes a negative sound.

"I'll find someone to keep you company though. But no playing with them, okay?" Reggie nods at him.

"Don't need to when I've got you." She smiles at him, her teeth red and stained from their shared blood. Mac looks down at her, blood on her nearly everywhere, bruises on her neck, her lips too. And his, completely and utterly his. He doesn't recognise the feeling welling inside him as happiness that he owns someone, happiness that this person before him is not only his, but wants to be his. He doesn't realise that this person before him has the power to change him, to make him a better person.

Mac is who he is, whether he could change that, he doesn't want to. Leaning down one more time Mac takes a kiss Reggie gives him freely. And then he leaves her.

* * *

Reggie rolls over in her bed hugging her pillow to her and drifts off to sleep. She is woken hours later by her mother banging on her door saying she is going out for lunch and will bring something back for Reggie but she'd better be up and showered before she gets back or else. Reggie yells an affirmative and sits up. She is sore. Her eyes light on the bedside table. Mac's used cigarette butts are there. Heading to the toilet she decides to shower as well, she loves smelling like Mac, but that's not something she will share with her mother.

In the bathroom Reggie runs the shower and without having looked at herself in the mirror she takes off her nightshirt and gets in. As the water heats, parts of her body start to sting. Looking down Reggie gapes at the bite mark on her pelvis. It is just above her pubic hair and its deep, still oozing blood. Her eyes widen as she gets out of the shower running to her bedroom where she has a full length mirror. Her lips are bruised and puffy, her neck. Shit! She has three hickeys on her neck. And her breasts, they're bruised as well though the bite marks there haven't broken the skin. Reggie closes her eyes as she now realises why it had hurt to go to the toilet.

Walking back to the bathroom and getting in the shower again, Reggie turns it to cold and gasps through it as she washes her hair and conditions it and then soaps herself down. She lets the cold water run directly on Mac's bite mark and the cold water slows and stops the bleeding. Then she climbs out and finding some first aid stuff she tapes it up. Then she heads back to her bedroom and dresses. She puts on a scarf thankful she's always been one to wear them. Then she changes the sheets on her bed and puts them in the washing machine on cold and grabbing some clean ones she remakes it. Airing the room she picks up the cigarette butts and takes them outside, throwing them away behind the shed. The bite is throbbing. That isn't good. She hangs out the washing and does another load so it doesn't look weird thinking all the while.

Shit, she doesn't want to do this but can't think of anything else that would serve the same purpose. So she looks around the yard, thinking of plans. Eventually shaking her head at her stupidity Reggie goes to the half falling down shed on the property and starts kicking it in her bare feet. Rolling her eyes at herself she keeps going, over and over and then she does it. Her foot bursts through the wood and something even better happens. It scrapes along a rusty nail sticking out of it opening a long cut on her foot. Reggie pulls back cursing herself but knowing it's necessary. Then she limps inside, deliberately making sure she puts some weight on her foot so the cut gets dirty.

And she waits. In the kitchen with her foot propped on a chair with a towel and an icepack on her lips for their swelling. The pain increases and she lets her tears fall. She doesn't know why she's crying, it actually doesn't hurt that much.

Reggie doesn't realise she's not crying because her foot hurts. She's crying because her soul hurts.

* * *

A few hours later her mother returns home. When she sees Reggie and looks at her foot she takes her to the next town over where there is an ER. As she'd hoped the doctor gave her a tetanus shot and a prescription. On the way home her mother filled the prescription and stocked up on bandages. Reggie made sure to take these to her bedroom when she got home. She is feeling relieved. She laughs to herself at the thought that Mac was animal enough she needed a tetanus shot.

As she and her mother are sitting down to dinner that evening they talk distantly. Reggie thinks she knows now why her mother is distant but doesn't want to talk about it with her. She is sure her mother would try to talk her out of Mac, she is surprised she hasn't done so already. She has never hidden her relationship with him from her parents. This makes her frown.

"What is it Reggie?"

"Nothing Mum, just tired, I didn't sleep much last night." Reggie is telling the truth.

"No, neither did I." Her mother answers. Reggie doesn't move in any way but she knows her mother is telling her she heard her, she wonders if her mother knows who she was with.

"Guess we should put you on birth control." Her mother's words are matter of fact.

Reggie just nods, it would be best. If she has her way the next time she sees Mac she won't come away a virgin.


	5. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Okay readers. I need to warn you this chapter contains animal mutilation and Mac at his absolute worst. I won't say anymore for those readers who will continue as I don't want to give anything away. If you can't cope with this, I strongly suggest you give this chapter a miss. Remember my summary. There is nothing nice about this story. My apologies if I offend some readers. It is where the story took me. If you proceed, consider yourself to have been warned of what this chapter contains. Special thanks to Peachylana as always for her encouragement.

"So, you want to ride tomorrow?" Devon asks Reggie as they travel through Cainville in his car. They've arrived for the summer. He'd surprised Reggie by saying he was coming for the whole summer and offering to drive her. Reggie accepted as she and her mother hadn't exactly been getting along too well this past year. Her mother still hadn't forgiven her for having Mac in her room though she'd never asked who had been in her room which Reggie was grateful for. Knowing Mac had been close to her mother in some sexual capacity didn't sit well with her.

"Yes." She answers as she opens the window in spite of the air conditioning, she needs the desert air.

"Cool, let's go early then." He says as he drives past Mac's place to their own. Reggie deliberately looks in the opposite direction as they pass.

"Hell yeah." Reggie answers. They'd been given some bikes last year and ridden them all summer. It was an interesting experience, bonding with her brother over riding dirt bikes.

Reggie's hand ghosts over her pelvis where Mac's bite mark had scarred her. When a girl had seen it in gym class this past year she'd spread the word that she was easy and Reggie had spent all year fighting boys off. She stopped showering at school after that but the damage was done. She'd told Mac about it one of the few time's he'd called; pouring out her tears and anger and frustration at what the girl had done to her. He'd asked her all kinds of questions and details. When she'd answered him he'd said nothing more. But about two months later the girl had gone missing. She still hadn't been found. Reggie frowned as she thought of that again.

Something told her Mac was responsible but when he'd called back and she'd asked him he'd said he'd been down in Mexico. She still thought he had something to do with it. Reggie was not planning to see Mac this summer, she'd had enough. He'd said he'd see her again but she hadn't actually seen him since the night he'd crawled into her bed a year ago. He'd rung a few times during the school year but that wasn't even as frequent as usual. She was sick of him not contacting her. Or so she told herself.

Her brother had started to fill a need in her that Mac had previously filled. When they were riding there was no discomfort, no uncertainty, nothing but the bike under her and the wind travelling over her body. As long as Devon didn't stand behind her she was comfortable being with him.

Days later she and Devon are riding in the canyons and they run into someone he knows. He introduces her to Harley. Reggie finds the name familiar but doesn't put two and two together until she's at home that evening. He knows Mac, he's the one who answered the phone last year, the one who keeps an eye on his house. She wonders if he knows where Mac is. With her next breath she tells herself to shut up. But when Harley calls her the next day asking her out, she says yes thinking of Mac, not Harley. And so it begins. Devon doesn't mind her dating Harley. Her mother however is fit to be tied. And Reggie has no idea why.

##########

Devon is puzzled too. But he remembers his mother talking to someone outside a couple of years ago, someone who he thinks had followed Reggie home, or brought her home. He wonders who it was. Mac doesn't occur to him as he's older and Devon knows his reputation is based on fact, not myth and rumour. He won't admit it but he's envious of it. Their father tells him he'll have that same reputation one day but something in Devon already knows he'll never have the sheer animal bestiality that Mac exudes like a fucking pheromone.

Devon ignores the weird feeling in his gut when he sees Harley making out with Reggie. He ignores the look on her face when they've finished. The way she unobtrusively wipes his taste away with her hand. He tries to intervene with their mother but she is not satisfied. He's trying to take a step back from everything. The year away at college had let him know there was an entire world out there that was his for the taking if he wanted it. He didn't really ever have to come back here if he didn't want. He didn't have to obey Walter even if he was his father, didn't have step into the family business. And yet here he was with Reggie in Cainville instead of in Cancun with Tim. Shaking his head and thinking he should maybe just go on down to Mexico Devon wanders outside. He is needing. It's dark and cool with low humidity which he appreciates. He would never admit to being scared of Walter or Mac. But he was, deathly afraid. That he was Walter's favourite just made him more afraid. Mac would kill him if an opportunity arose he knew.

Getting his knife Devon walks. Away from his house, away from his sister and mother. Away from crazy. Or so he thinks. When he's gone a mile he comes across the trap he'd set previously. A rabbit is caught in it. He is without expression as he takes it out. He holds it, feeling its heart beat erratically as he soothes it. And only then does he twist and break a leg. He ignores the rabbit's struggles as he again soothes it. And when it calms again despite its obvious pain he breaks the next leg. And so he goes until he has broken all four legs. And as the rabbit lies in his hands twitching and making pained noises, he calmly breaks it spine. All the while he watches it in its death throes. There is no expression on his face, there is no thought in his head.

In mutilating the rabbit Devon's mind calms. He tosses it away like he has all the others over the years and goes back to the house. Breaking and twisting was better than the knife. Blood was a pain to cover and if he nicked an artery he always ended up with blood on himself. When he's back inside he strips down and gets in the shower. He ignores the door as it opens when he's rinsing off.

"You okay baby?" His mother asks him as she stands there in her robe. Devon looks at her dispassionately.

"'You shouldn't be in here." Is all he says as he wraps the towel around his hips and steps out of the tub. He ignores his mother as he grabs another towel and dries his face and torso and then wipes his hair. He sprays on deodorant and pushing past his mother, walks out and down to his bedroom. He's taken off the towel and is putting on underwear when his mother comes in behind him shutting the door.

"Why shouldn't I be in here? You're my son." Devon turns to face her, she is determined to break his calm. For once he's just as determined she won't do it. She won't win. Striving for the calm Reggie always seems to have around their mother he looks her up and down as he continues to get dressed.

"You know why, I'm too old." He says no more as he tugs a shirt over his head and sits to put on his boots. He's leaving now even though dawn still hasn't broken. He moves out and down into the kitchen where he grabs the food he'd packed last night. He's surprised to find Reggie there dressed and ready to go. He nods at her and they walk out together leaving their mother staring after them in the hallway.

##########

Reggie pulls up behind Devon at the top of the canyon rim as dawn breaks. It's a spectacular sight.

"God that's beautiful." She says.

"Yeah." Is all Devon answers. Reggie doesn't know what to say, he and her mother have always had a close relationship, more so than she and her mother if she's being honest. And Reggie is trying to be honest with herself. Trying to work out her feelings toward her mother and Mac. She fingers her necklace. She wears it every day and some days it feels like it carries every bit of dislike and resentment she has toward anyone in her life inside it. She's thinking about going home back to Los Angeles and spending the rest of her summer. She loves Cainville but she's not having any fun this summer. Mac wasn't around and Reggie needed for him to be.

But Devon is, despite all of the crap he'd put her through growing up, the unease he caused in her he'd been there for her when she'd needed someone. And Reggie will always be grateful for that. She thinks in her deepest part of herself he saved her sanity.

Shaking her head she puts her helmet back on and looks at her brother beside her. "First one to the bottom gets first shower this evening." And she is off.

##########

Devon looks after her and shakes his head. He puts on his helmet and takes off after her knowing she's had too much head start but she has roused his competitive instinct. He nearly beats her but she gets to flat ground just before he does. When they stop some hours later for lunch they sit side by side in the shade of a rock. Reggie listens to the silence and falls in love with Cainville even more.

"Hey, where are the caves?" She asks Devon as she thinks of Mac talking about caves.

"Canyons are full of caves Reggie." Devon answers as he bites into the apple in his hand.

"No, the ones where you go to party" Devon pauses before taking another bite as he looks at her.

"You know about those?" He is surprised, usually Reggie had nothing do to with locals; she'd always been out but never in town. He frowns now only just realising he'd never registered where she went.

"Yeah, I've heard about them." Is all she answers though as she bites into her own apple.

"From who?" Devon is curious now, he doesn't think Harley would've mentioned them.

Reggie shrugs. "Don't remember." She lies nonchalantly taking another bite herself.

Devon's turn to shrug and lie. "I only know of one where some parties go on." He gets up throwing away his apple as the core was rotten. "Watch out for the core, mine was rotten." He says as he kicks his bike back to life. Reggie gets up still eating. Her apple is not rotten at the core so she finishes it off and puts her helmet on and kicks her own bike over. They spend the rest of the day riding.

* * *

Hours away Mac pulls into a service station for gas. He uses the bathroom and after paying and grabbing some cigarettes and water he's back in his vehicle and heading home. Home, he shakes his head as he thinks of this. Home was a person for him, not a place. But Cainville would do for now. He refuses to admit he's looking forward to seeing Reggie though he is anticipating her sucking his cock with great relish. She's seventeen now. He stops his thoughts of fucking her in their tracks, not yet he thinks. When he fucks her he doesn't want there to be any issue with him keeping her the way he plans.

Whether Reggie herself will want to be kept he doesn't care, her mother had given her to him to save her own cunt and Mac was collecting next year. He hopes Rick has managed to keep up with the cooking or Walter will be all over his arse. Fucker had no memory from snorting shit. Which is why Mac himself never touched the drugs. Cigarettes, alcohol and his women were enough for him. And Reggie a voice whispers in his head. He tells it to shut the fuck up as he shifts uncomfortably behind the wheel.

Later when he is back home he goes immediately to his private cave. Getting out of the vehicle he takes a breath of air. For the first time in months he feels like he can breathe. He lights a cigarette as he looks out at the canyons. Something inside him uncurls and stretches. Grabbing the water he moves to the trunk and opens it staring dispassionately down at the contents. It was nothing but a shell.

Putting the water in a sack Mac slings it over his shoulder and grabs the shell in his arms. He uses his elbow to slam the trunk shut, not bothering to lock the vehicle he heads toward his cave entrance. Inside the entrance he dumps the shell and continues on grabbing the torch he keeps there. When he gets back to the cave itself he lights the kerosene lanterns and then he heads back to the entrance. The shell is still there. He drags the shell back to the cave. When he's back he dumps it on the mattress and opens his sack taking a bottle of water and drinking it while he looks at what he's brought back from Mexico with him. He was fucking stupid to cross the border with it not once, but twice he thinks.

It had been pretty once he supposed, if you liked obvious. Soon as he'd stripped it he'd found the hair was fake. Pubic hair was dark brown, not the once expensive blonde that was now desperately needing a root job. He fancies he can still see the smeared make-up that had been all over the face and neck for several days until it had been worn off or cried off. The body was covered in scars, blood, dirt and him. Lighting another cigarette Mac wonders why the fuck he'd brought it home with him. Wasn't like he was going to show it to Reggie like some fucking present. With his next drag he knows why. He watches it roll over on a moan and he sees the protruding stomach.

No way was he gonna sell it to some Mexican whorehouse with that inside it. Finishing his cigarette Mac simply watches the shell sleep. It wasn't a human anymore. He'd fucked it over so bad there was no humanity left it in it. It was simply a vessel for what was growing in its stomach. And what was growing in its stomach couldn't be allowed to live. No way was Mac allowing it. That was why he'd risked crossing the border with it a second time, he needed to make sure it wasn't ever going to see the light of day. And there was no better place for that than here.

Sighing Mac looks at the stomach moving as he finishes the cigarette. Dropping it on the floor he takes up the machete he keeps in the cave. It's clean and sharp, it has to be for what he uses it for. As he goes to work Mac thinks of when he'd last seen Reggie. Through her bedroom window when he'd been in town to take the shell. He severs arteries and ligaments and snaps bones as he thinks of watching her at her desk as she'd studied. He'd stayed for hours as she did so. Then he'd seen her go out of the room and come back in her pyjamas and put the light out. And only then had he left. She'd been beautiful, and what had been done to her at school by the shell beneath him was not acceptable. So he'd fixed it.

He throws parts into the wheelbarrow he keeps in the cave not caring about the blood splattering everywhere. When he's finished he drinks another bottle of water and then takes up the wheelbarrow and wheels it back further in the cave. When he gets to the pit he tips the wheelbarrow up and lets the contents fall down. He takes no notice of the tiny figure as it falls down with the remains of the shell. He hadn't even taken note of whether it was a boy or a girl. All that mattered was that his bloodline not be perpetuated. And he'd learned his lesson, he'd be taking steps. He tips one of the bags of lime he's got there into the pit after it watching it stream down like snow on the contents. He thinks he'll have to get some more lime soon as he's only got a couple of bags left now.

When he's back in the cave he drinks another bottle of water and leaves the other bottles behind. Then he puts out the lanterns and grabs the torch again heading back to the entrance. When he's there he switches off the torch and puts it in its usual place before he leaves the cave. When he's back in his vehicle He heads to his father's. Once there he exchanges Walter's car for his truck and glad to be back in his own vehicle he heads home.

Once home he removes his clothes and showers, scrubbing himself down with a brush he keeps for this express purpose. When he's clean and his skin is tingling he gets out and dries off. Taking his clothes he puts them into the washtub and fills it with cold water. He'll soak them overnight.

Falling into bed Mac slides his hand under his pillow and pulls out the pink panties he's kept there for the past seven years. They're faded now and smell only of him, but that is somehow still a turn on. Because they smell like Reggie herself will smell next year. Sliding his hand down his torso Mac flicks his nipples erect with pinches and flicks. He closes his eyes as he thinks of Reggie as he'd last seen her, hair up, tank top and shorts as she's scratched at her neck with a pencil. He'd wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into that nape and bite her until she bled.

Moaning slightly Mac allows his mind to wander back further to when he'd been in her bed last year. How he'd eaten her and how her taste had inflamed him, joined him to her. He could still recall her taste. It made him think of feral dogs mating, it was a wild scent. A free scent. And it was his. Grasping his cock softly Mac looks at the phone wishing he could call her. But he can't, she doesn't have a private line here. Instead he thinks of that night, how he'd hurt her and she'd come back for more.

Picturing her here in bed, in his bed Mac see's Reggie kneeling between his legs, He sees her looking up at him as she leans down. She is smiling as her mouth opens to take his cock in her mouth. Her lips swallow him down as if she's made for him. She takes him to the root. His hand moving in a blur Mac continues to imagine he is fucking Reggie's mouth, his hips moving back and forth without restraint. And she takes it all moaning like a fucking whore for more, more of Mac, wanting him to fuck her mouth until he comes. Her tongue slides up and down the underside of his cock as she moans around him. Mac sees her own hand glide down her body to her clit as she works herself toward orgasm along with him.

Her other hand cups his balls, fondling them the way he likes. Then she tugs on them and Mac feels them tighten and fill for her. He wants nothing more than to come in Reggie's mouth. In his mind he lets her smile around him and then swallow him down, again moaning around him as she works herself toward orgasm. He deliberately holds himself off wanting to watch her get herself off first. He sees her fingers as they flick and circle over her clit and his mouth waters as he thinks of eating her again. Fuck he wants her. His balls draw up tighter as she tugs on them again, pinching the skin lightly, knowing he likes the pain.

And then as Reggie comes on her own fingers and swallows Mac down he erupts in her mouth with a whore-like moan himself as her hot wet mouth swallows him all down.

On his bed Mac's hand is a blur as his fantasy plays behind his closed lids. One hand grasps Reggie's panties and his other grips his cock. He comes in life as he comes in his head. Only in life his come slips out of his cock and slides down his fingers and into his pubic hair as it winds down his balls to drip on the bed while he catches his breath. Still holding himself in one hand and Reggie's panties in the other he drifts off to the best sleep he's had since he'd left town.

Hours later as dawn breaks on the horizon he is woken by some high-pitched buzzing sounds. Frowning he rolls over and sits up. Going to the toilet Mac relieves himself as he tries to work out what the fuck the noise was. He moves to his front door and opens it in time to see two dirt bikes blow past from the Ashton place. He frowns as he realises one of the riders was Reggie. She did not look at his house as she rode past. Didn't see him in the doorway, didn't see his truck in the shadow of his house. Mac's face settles as he realises the other rider is Devon. He stands there watching long after they have gone from his sight and the sound of the bikes has disappeared as well.


	6. Eighteen

**Eighteen**

Reggie wakes up screaming, nurses try to get her to calm down but she won't. She yells for Mac. But he doesn't come. He never comes. She feels a prick in her thigh and there is oblivion.

##########

Mac is coming down off a high, he's been using off and on for months. He can't get Reggie and the cave out of his brain. He'd never fucking taken drugs before in his life until Rick spiked his beer. And in doing so he'd let his animal loose. It had never felt so good.

##########

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Regina, happy birthday to you." The words are soft and somehow the make Reggie feel like ants are crawling all over her skin. She keeps her eyes closed and turned away. She isn't eighteen until Mac fucks her.

##########

"Come on baby, open your eyes, I got you a cake, your favourite." Devon's voice is desperate. He is desperate. Regina hasn't responded to him in any way since he'd brought her home after the funeral and had her institutionalised. He was trying to get her back to a place he could take her home with him but it wasn't working.

She'd become fixated on Mac for some reason. Devon couldn't understand it. Mac had raped her but for some reason Reggie still wanted Mac. Called for Mac. Begged for Mac. Not him, never him. Always Mac. His temper boils inside him. He wants nothing more than to kill something, someone but he can't. Los Angeles is full of people, it's nothing like Cainville, no open spaces to get lost in, to do stuff unobserved.

Devon doesn't understand by Regina keeps calling for Mac. She didn't know Mac. But she didn't believe him when he'd told her that. He pushes his anger at Regina and Mac down deep. It can't see the light of day. Not yet.

##########

"Thanks Dad, they don't think that she'll be released any time soon, several months they're talking now. She keeps asking for him. I can't fucking understand it." Devon is angry, so very angry.

"I know son, I don't know what to say, he hasn't said anything beyond being angry that we've had to move his cooking station." Walter scrubs a hand over his face. He gets up taking the phone with him, cord trailing behind as he looks out into the bar. Mac is there, high as he plays pool. His laugh is raucous and the women tonight are sensibly giving him a wide berth.

Walter doesn't know what to think about what went down during the summer. Beyond being pissed at Mac for causing the death of Devon and Regina's mother. He doesn't know what went on in the cave beyond what Devon has said and as much as Walter loves Devon he's not stupid, he knows Devon's lying about something. But Mac? Mac had raped Regina and now he was using when he'd never touched the product before.

For the first time in his life Walter doesn't know how to proceed. It was against his judgment that he'd let Devon take Regina back to California. And he wasn't going to touch the way Mac had gone quiet when he'd found out a week after the fact. Or think about the way he'd started to use heavily within a day of being told that Regina was no longer in town.

Because that would mean Walter had missed something somewhere along the line and the one thing Walter never did was miss things.

"Maybe she's just, I don't know son, twisting things around in her mind." Walter goes back to his desk and sits rubbing his other hand across his eyes.

"But Dad, she has this mark on her. The doctor's say it's a bite mark. I have no fucking idea where or when she got it." Devon's voice shakes in fury or nerves, Walter can't tell.

"A bite mark you say? Where?" Walter is confused, surely Regina's mother would have mentioned if Regina had been attacked?

"I haven't been able to get a look at it. They're keeping her closely monitored, even when I'm there. But they say it's on her pelvis, down low, on her left side. I had no fucking idea she had it, I've got no fucking clue when or where she got it. She never said a fucking word." Devon's tone is outraged. He is upset that Regina had something he didn't know about. "The fucking creepy thing is that she's had it, uh." He stops and clears his throat.

"What son?" Walter asks as he stills in his chair. Whatever had Devon at a loss for words was serious.

"She's had it tattooed. Bordered or framed apparently. Like the bite mark is a picture or something. Something she treasures." His voice has lowered, become puzzled and at the same times Walter can tell he's supremely pissed off.

Walter swallows. That was disturbing. He doesn't know what to think. Something is tingling in the back of his mind but he pushes it away. "So you're going to keep her there while you finish school then? And then law school and you're back home?" He asks wanting to plan things in his mind. He doesn't care if Devon stays away for college and law school. As long as he comes back.

"Yeah, I've transferred to a college here, can go and all that and keep an eye on her, visit her. Sold the house, got a smaller one. Don't need that room anymore. And you'll keep an eye on our place there?" Devon asks his father as they settle things between them.

"Of course I will, don't you worry son." Walter smiles as he thinks he can't wait for Devon to return. "And when you do come back you bring Regina with you. Doesn't matter if she's not well, we'll look after her, we're family."

"Thanks dad, appreciate it. Guess I'd better go. Got to get stuff sorted for classes now." They say goodbye and Devon hangs up the phone. He looks at the cake box he'd left on the kitchen table. Red velvet cake. He hated it, felt like he was eating blood. But it was Regina's favourite.

He takes it out back and throws it in the bin and then when inside gets everything settled that he needs for his first day of class. He'll stop by to see Regina of an evening now. The institution said that was okay given he was returning to college.

When he's in bed his thoughts flash back to that day in the cave. He and Regina smoking what they'd thought was a joint. Now he knew it had been laced with meth as well. Which was why they'd all gone fucking insane. And Mac. Devon shivers under his covers as he remembers Mac grabbing Regina and throwing her down, following her down and tearing at her skirt and panties. How he'd paused for a few seconds looking down at her. Devon suddenly realised Mac had seen the bite mark, that was what he'd been looking at. He closes his eyes as he brings it to the forefront of his mind as he usually tried not to do.

Mac following Regina down. Tearing her skirt away. Pushing at her other clothing. Supporting himself on his left hand as his right...what? What had his right hand done? His own mind was so fuzzy because he'd gotten a concussion. Touched Regina he thinks. Mac had touched Regina before he'd taken his cock in his hand and pushed inside her. But where had he touched her? Had he touched the bite mark? Why?

In an almost absent gesture Devon grips his own hard cock. And in his mind he replaces Mac's taut body, thrusting in and out of Regina with his own. He is staring down at her as she cries and screams up at him, he is fucking into her tight heat. He is coming inside her and pulling out, it's his come that trickles out of her along with blood. And then Rick is there, his hair falling everywhere, covering Regina as he pushes her legs further apart and pushes himself dry into her backside.

Devon had always known Rick preferred the back door. He is so glad he's dead. He'd always freaked the shit out of him, the way he'd looked at him when he was around Walter. He'd looked at him like he was a meal he was going to sit right down to and enjoy. And then to see it on his face for Regina. Devon thinks he would have killed him himself if Regina and Mac hadn't ended up doing it for him. To save his own arse if for no other reason. Devon goes back to Mac grabbing him and pushing him onto Regina, telling him to fuck her. He'd been too out of it from the concussion and the pot and meth he'd smoked to be able to perform at all. Didn't stop Mac though, he'd been hard again. When he hadn't been able to get it up Mac himself had taken Regina again. He'd been almost gentle that time though. Devon's brow wrinkles as he realises this. There had been something different about that second time he'd fucked his sister. Their sister. And she'd been different too. Coming down from the high. More alert. And he'd been more fucked up.

Head pounding, black spots flickering in front of him. He thinks he'd passed out and only come to when Regina screamed and pushed away from Mac. He remembers Mac standing there looking down at her and smiling. And Devon hadn't thought beyond that smile. That smile that had promised to keep Regina, to make her his. Devon wasn't having it. Regina was his full sister, she belonged to him. And so ignoring Rick's hanging corpse and Mac he'd grabbed Regina and they'd run.

It was only in the hospital when she'd woken up that he'd realised she didn't remember the cave at all. And so he'd lied to her. Between organising his parents funerals, getting funds to travel back to Los Angeles, arranging Regina's transportation and admittance to the institution. He didn't know what else to do with her. She was lucid one minute, the next screaming about blood and bodies and attacking him.

The doctors were trying to find a cocktail of medication that allowed her to stay lucid but not stoned out of her gourd. Devon goes back to the cave again. This time he thinks of nothing tries to remember nothing. He ignores the flash of hatred as he replaces Mac's body pumping away at Regina with his. He is the one who pushes her legs apart. He is the one who takes her first; there on the blood and come-covered mattress of the cave. He is the one who fucks her into submission. He is the one who marks her, biting her neck and ensuring she'll have a scar there forever.

Devon slides his hand up and down his cock as he thinks of this. Thinks of Regina being fucked by him. He allows his pre-come to lubricate his cock as it oozes out of him, his hand is moving faster as his balls draw up. He will fuck her one day he swears. He'll fuck her like Mac fucks women. Like he's heard them describe him fucking them. Hard and fast and animal-like. He remembers hearing women at the bar talk about him. How sore they'd been the next day. How they'd had bruises and bites and how they'd talk about it all with pride. That they'd been fucked by Mac himself. It was almost like he'd deigned to be with them. And they were happy for any bit of attention he ever showed them.

Only Walter and Devon knew how lucky they were to have survived. Devon hasn't done that yet. Taken a life. But he would soon. He comes with a silent cry, so used to not making noise in case his mother heard him and wanted to help him that he never makes a sound when he's doing anything sexual now. His semen slides down his cock and hand quietly, just as his breathing returns to normal. Not bothering to clean up Devon rolls on his side and goes to sleep. He has a big day tomorrow.

Unlike Regina, he doesn't dream.

##########

"Open up, take your meds." The nurse hands Regina the cup of pills. She throws it back, the pills hitting the back of her throat. She swallows them dry and then takes the water they gave her and swallows some of that too. She frowns as she tries to remember where she is.

"Where's Mac, why hasn't he come?" She has given up trying to figure out anything other than why Mac hasn't come for her. She is eighteen now.

"Who is Mac?" Regina doesn't answer. It's none of their business. "Regina, who is Mac? Is he related to you?" The nurse asks again and again Regina ignores her. She turns away. He should have come for her by now.

##########

Mac lies trembling on the floor of his private cave. He is dreaming. Dreaming of what he'd done in the other cave. Who he'd done it to. His thoughts are fragmented as they always are these days. He dreams in fits and starts. Watching Reggie, taking Reggie. Rick fucking her arse. He rolls over as he wakes and smacks himself on the head even as his other hand scratches at his neck, taking off a scab he'd already had there. Fuck, what the fuck was wrong with him?

He knows of course, deep down inside he knows. He'd taken Reggie before she was eighteen. He'd broken his deal. Nothing else mattered. Mac was using these days. It kept him sane. Kept him from setting fire to everything and everyone around him and watching them burn. He feels his cock slam erect at the thought of burning everyone in his life so he can walk away clean and free. To do what? His mind taunts him. And to do it where? He doesn't listen as his hands now pluck at his thighs. He's not wearing anything but underwear and his skin is dotted with scabs and oozing sores.

Reggie, his thoughts focus on Reggie and he drags himself to his feet. Is she is eighteen now? If she is he needs to claim her.

##########

Hours later he is in his house with the lanterns on in the bathroom as he scrubs himself down. He has no idea how much time has passed since he'd last seen Reggie. His mind is foggy. He wants to use but won't allow himself to until he's figured shit out. He carries the lanterns into the bedroom with him and sets them out as he dresses. Then he blows them out and gets his truck and heading into town. When he pulls up at the bar he pulls around the back and goes in that way. He's hunting for something. Entering Walter's office he looks at the calendar. He keeps one of those stupid word of the day calendars on his desk and he turns it to the correct date religiously each morning when he arrives.

Fuck. Mac looks at the date in shock. Fuck. He's lost months. Months. She's been eighteen for weeks now. Fuck. He starts to pick at his sores again, making them bleed. His mind tells him he needs a hit but he ignores it for now. Walter comes in as he sits in the chair and tries to plan.

"Where the fuck are they?" He asks Walter. Walter looks at Mac, shocked that he is not high for once.

"Why? What do they matter to you?" He wants the truth. Mac is the only person who has ever dared lie to him.

Mac thinks as much as he can, his brain is still muddled. He can only think he can't tell Walter that he owned Reggie. "Promised the fucking mother I'd look out for 'em is all." He says finally. And it was kind of true. Walter didn't need to know he'd only be looking out for Reggie. And only as much as he wanted to look out for her.

"You don't need to do that son, they're my children, it's my responsibility to look out for them. Not yours." Walter says no more. He looks at Mac before he continues. "Harley is becoming a deputy, in time he'll become the sheriff so we'll be covered. We've finally got distribution sorted out thanks to your help over the past year, now all I need from you is to cook. If you can cook and use I don't care. But you cook first. Then you use if you need to. You understand me boy?" He looks at Mac waiting for an answer. When Mac finally stops picking at his sores and looks back at him Walter is surprised by the hatred in his eyes. Hatred directed at him.

"Yeah old man, I'll cook and I'll use and I'll do what you fucking tell me to. But no more, no more travelling to fix up your shit. I cook only. Fucking sick of cleaning up your shit because you can't pick the right people." Walter's eyes flash and Mac wonders if he's going to take out the revolver he keeps in his desk draw and shoot him. He would welcome it except it left Reggie alone.

Reggie was his, he was going to get her back no matter how long or how many years it took him. He would get her back.

Walter stands and looks down at Mac, he realised he didn't know him. Had never really known him. And he never would. He decides to give Mac something to keep him sweet. He needed him. For the time being.

"They're in Los Angeles, Regina has been institutionalised. They'll return when Devon finishes law school." He walks back out to his bar without looking further at Mac. Which is a good thing. He doesn't need to see the pure feral fury that flashes across Mac's face at the thought of Reggie being locked up. She wasn't crazy. Devon was only trying to make her out to be.

##########

Devon wakes on a Saturday morning, he has slipped into class easily. Not making any real friends. He has Regina after all. And a life planned for him once he finishes law school. He showers, dresses and eats breakfast, taking his time. Then he gets into his car and backs out, when he's on the street he heads to the institution. He is thinking of Regina so doesn't see the old sedan pull out and trail after him at a distance.

He doesn't feel the malevolence reaching out toward him in the form of Mac.

Regina looks at him without speaking. The doctor explains they're keeping her medicated for the time being. She still asks for Mac, usually in the morning. Devon has finally thought to say that Mac was an imaginary friend Regina had made up as a child. It does the trick, turns the doctor's to thinking she's a little less stable and more along the way of keeping her on some meds. Devon is dreading her coming home, what with him gone most days. But the doctor's say she'll be able to cope, provided she stays medicated. They also say she they've re-instated her birth control.

"Birth control?" Devon asks.

"Yes Mr. Ashton, her general practitioner has letters from her gynecologist, Regina was put on birth control nearly two years ago. It was regular medication she was taking so we've re-instated it.

Devon is furious. What the hell else had he not known about Regina? Mac for one thing. It is clear to him now that she knew Mac. Somehow, she'd managed to get to know him without either he or Walter being cognizant of the fact. His lips thin as his fury mounts. Had Mac already been fucking her?

He reigns in his fury as he sits by Regina's side. She doesn't talk to him. But she doesn't ask him about Mac anymore either. She has some colour. The nurses say they're sitting her in the sun, out in the garden for a little while each day. She seems to be more relaxed after it. Devon remembers how she'd relaxed in the open air of Cainville.

"She likes the open air." He says to the nurse who nods at him.

"Unless she misbehaves, we'll make sure we keep it up for her then." Devon nods.

He spends Saturday and Sunday with Regina, then is back at class on Monday.

##########

Mac watches the institution for four days. It is the fifth day when he finally makes a move. Getting onto the grounds undetected is not hard. He's watched for orderlies and what not. Reggie is so quiet he's sure they forget her half the time. That works to his advantage. Unobtrusively he walks to her, then stands behind the tree so he can't be seen though she can see him if he turns her head. He takes a pebble and tosses it at her hoping like hell she's not too fucked in the head.

##########

Reggie looks at the pebble that lands in her lap. She frowns as she registered that it had been thrown. Then she looks over in the direction she thinks it had come from. Her gaze crawls up steel-toed work boots, covered in she didn't know what. Heavy navy work pants. A denim shirt tied around a lean waist and a filthy black t-shirt. She sees scabs on the arms and on the throat along with her mark. Her mark.

And then she sees his eyes. Mac has come.

When their eyes connect he smiles at her. "Hey pretty girl."


	7. Ending

Reggie is off the bench and in Mac's arms before she can blink. He crushes her to him taking her breath even as he walks away with her. He smuggles her out, tossing his coveralls at her before he climbs back over the fence. Reggie takes off her robe and puts the coveralls on over her pyjamas. They let you wear your own pyjamas most of the time.

Then Mac boosts her up on to the wall and climbs up himself and hauls her down after him. He has her in a car and they're driving away before she knows where she is.

"You came." She is in tears now. He was here, he'd come for her. Months of agony released from her and she lay her head back on the seat and let the tears come. She could see Mac's jaw clenching and knew he wasn't happy with her. It doesn't register that it's not her that Mac is furious with, it's Devon and Walter.

"Told you I'd come when you were eighteen." He cut himself off before he apologised for taking so long. He didn't fucking apologise. "Need to get you sorted out, what were they feeding you?" He can see Reggie doesn't understand his question. Fuck, she was like a child. Mac's fury at Devon escalated. He wanted nothing more than to peel the skin from his bones with his teeth, keeping him alive as long as possible so he felt every torturous second for what had been done to his property.

"Hey!" Mac snaps at Reggie as she begins to doze now that she has finished crying. "Girl, what drugs they pumping into you?" Reggie frowns and shakes her head.

"Never told me, just 'take your meds'" she mimics the nurse's thrice daily instructions perfectly and Mac smiles against his will at her. She frowns. "Gave me a shot for birth control and I heard them say names that all sounded like they had a Z in them." She closes her eyes again as she basks in Mac's company and he lets her.

Mac drives stopping for nothing but gas until they reach Las Vegas. He takes a room in a motel in a part of town he and Walter are not known using his grandmothers maiden name and paying cash. Then he makes a call. He has carried Reggie inside and stripped the coveralls off her, she's in her pyjamas now. When the guy turns up he tells him what Reggie had said. The guy leaves and when he returns he has two bags filled with a clear liquid as well as some other meds. He gives Mac instructions and Mac pays him and turns to Reggie. He grabs the tubing out of his kit and ties off her arm, tapping her elbow to bring up a vein. He curses as he sees the pinpricks dotting her skin already. She wasn't just getting oral meds.

When the vein presents Mac inserts the IV and unties the tubing. Then he hangs the bag and lets the new drug flush the old ones from her body. It has a sedative in it too so he leaves and comes back a couple of hours later with some clothes for her. She has wet the bed in her sleep. Mac curses at himself more than Reggie, He should have set her up in the bathroom, he was a fucking idiot.

Cleaning her off he strips the bed and leaves her on the floor then he takes a shower and piles the sheets in the bathtub and carries her in with the IV in place being careful not to rip it out. He settles her in the tub, re-hangs the IV again and then he waits. He can smell the drugs in the sweat dripping off her body. Sickly sweet and cloying. He stands and opens the small barred window above the tub and sits down on the floor again.

Ignoring his unease with Reggie's complete and utter stillness Mac picks at his scabs as he waits for the IV to empty, then he hooks up the second one. When he does this he realises he's hungry so he heads out for food. He gets something for Reggie, she'll need it when she awakens. And he stocks up on fluids as well.

Back at the hotel he looks in on Reggie, she hasn't moved other than to sweat buckets he thinks. She reeks now but he'll leave cleaning her until she's up and lucid again.

The next thing Mac is aware of is the housekeeping knock. He answers it and lets them in to change the sheets disappearing into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He moves Reggie and takes the soiled sheets from under her and throws them out for the maid to take. He ignores their voice saying they'll be charged extra. He throws some cash at them and shuts the bathroom door in their face before opening it again and demanding extra towels.

Sitting on the toilet seat now Mac decides to change hotels as soon as Reggie can move. Looking at her she resembles someone who has been in his cave. As he thinks that he hears the maid muttering as she finishes her cleaning and shuts the door. He's thankful his mother taught him Spanish before she fucked off on him. Yes, he was El Loco Diablo, the crazy devil but she didn't think he was crazy enough to report. But it was better to be cautious now.

Absently Mac palms his cock. He's sitting there as he watches Reggie sleep. Her pyjamas are clinging to her thin frame. Anger lights in his eyes as his gaze rakes over her. He'll never tire of looking at her, she is his property. But he is beyond angry at the weight she has lost. Getting up Mac opens the bathroom door. He puts the chain on the room door and goes back, sitting down and watching Reggie again. She is still sweating, it rolls down her face and neck, into her cleavage. Mac looks at her before moving closer. He looks at her pyjamas before he pulls a buck knife from his boot. He slices off her clothes, letting them lay under her in the tub. It's the first time that he's careful not to cut a woman's flesh.

The concentration it takes is arousing in itself. Making sure he slides the blade along her skin, not digging in, just gliding over her like so…Mac finds himself gliding the blade over Reggie's naked skin long after her clothes are gone. He moves her enough that he can see her left side. He wasn't dreaming. She was a fucked as he was, framing his mark on her. Mac places his palm on his framed mark as he closes his eyes. This, this woman was his. He would kill to keep her, kill to have her and kill her if she ever left him.

Mac kneels back swallowing his dry throat as he watches Reggie sleep away the drugs in her system. He looked at her. She'd always been smooth since he'd first touched her when she was fifteen but now she had hair on her legs and her underarms and her pussy. She'd always kept it there and while it didn't bother him, her other hair did. Mac stands and looks at the stuff he's bought her. He grabs the shaving cream and the package of fucking lady razors. Fuck he had felt so stupid buying those, but he'd manned up and bought them. For her.

But he was in the mood for fun so he was gonna shave her while she slept. Grinning Mac propped up one of her underarms and shook and then sprayed the shaving cream on her armpit. Then he took one of the razors and slowly and carefully which again was a turn on in itself he shaved her armpit. Putting her arm down without rinsing off the leftover shaving cream Mac repeated the process with her other armpit.

When he has finished he stops temporarily to undress himself. He wants to fuck Reggie now but reigns himself in. After last time he won't do her until she's conscious and ready for him. This time anyway. He steps into the tub, his legs sliding around her body as he finds enough purchase to sit down on the side of the tub. Then he slowly and carefully shaves first one leg and then the other, lifting, angling and bending them as required. When he has finished he strokes her legs, fingers winding through the leftover shaving cream leaving trails on her skin. He plays with it, swirling patterns on her smooth hairless flesh.

And the more he plays the move his eyes are drawn to her pubic hair. What would she be like shaved? She was his property, it was his choice whether or not she was. Pursing his lips Mac takes another razor and shakes the shaving cream again. He rearranges Reggie's legs until he has her exposed and vulnerable to him. His cock is hard enough to pound fucking nails now. He bends over and ignoring himself he shaves her carefully, mound and lips. When he's finished he leans back and bracing an arm on the opposite wall he starts to jerk off. He wants to mark her bare skin as it has never been marked before.

Hanging his head and closing his eyes to everything but his hand Mac thinks of Reggie posed as he wants her, legs spread, eyes open. Wanting and needing him, begging for him. And him deciding when and how he'll take her. Whether he'll let her come. Stroking his cock harshly, twisting it as he tugs on it, Mac pushes toward an orgasm. He moans loudly the sound echoing off the bathroom walls as his seed spurts from his body and splashes down on Reggie. Marking her. He smells himself and her as well. Come and sweat and piss and pure unadulterated woman. His woman. His eyes fly open when he hears an answering moan. Looking down he sees her eyes fluttering at him.

"Hey there pretty girl." He says to her softly.

 

##########

Reggie tries to open her eyes. It is hard, they feel like they're weighed down. When she finally lifts her lids she sees Mac.

"You came." She says to him as she tries to push herself up.

"Easy now," He says to her as he leans over her. She feels a sting on her arm and smells blood. Looking down she sees a small amount well from a puncture on her inner arm. Then Mac is there, leaning over here, looking at her. "You thirsty?" Reggie nods, she is.

It's only when Mac stands that Reggie registers he is naked. She looks down, she is naked too. Frowning she slowly moves a hand down, wiping stuff off her body. She smears it in her hand and brings it up to her nose, smelling it. It smells like Mac. She licks it tentatively and realises it's his come. He had come on her, marking her. Reggie sucks her fingers into her mouth, tasting Mac for the first time in nearly two years. She moans again as his essence explodes on her tongue.

Before her fingers can scrape up more of him her jaw is caught in an iron grasp. Reggie moans and pushes into his hand. "Shh, girl. I'm not going anywhere, let's get you fixed up first, then we'll play." He pushes a sport drink at her and Reggie takes it, drinking it down. Mac waits and then replaces her drink with plain water telling her to drink slowly. She disobeys him however and slugs it down. No sooner has she finished than it comes straight back up again. She tries to move to the toilet but Mac pushes her down in the tub.

Reggie can't keep it down and she vomits all over herself. Splattering her body now with bright blue liquid from the Gatorade as well as the water. "Fucking told you to take it slow, stupid fucking bitch!" Mac curses her. Reggie looks at him in anger as she dry heaves, her body trying to sick up its own stomach lining.

"Water." She croaks, her throat is killing her.

"Gonna fucking listen and take is slow?" Mac questions her as he continues to keep her in the bathtub.

Shooting a look of fury up at him Reggie merely nods. Mac's hand leaves her as he leaves the room and he is back with another Gatorade and bottle of water. This time the Gatorade is red. Reggie takes both, her hands are still trembling but she is feeling alert. She opens the Gatorade first and drinks it slow and steady as ordered. Then she opens the water and does the same. She is wincing at her own smell now.

"I need to bathe." She says as she finishes the water.

"When you keep that down for ten minutes you can move girl." Mac says as he takes the bottles and throws them into the basin.

"Pretty girl." Reggie says.

Mac snorts. "Not at the moment." He doesn't pretend to misunderstand what Reggie was saying.

"I will be" Reggie speaks again as she leans her head back and closes her eyes, letting the liquids settle in her stomach. "I need food." A minute later she feels something press against her lips. An apple. She ignores her smell as she bites into the apple. When she has finished that Mac hands her a piece of jerky.

"Need protein." He says as Reggie chews it slowly.

"Protein is a steak." She speaks as she chews.

"Yeah, you'll get that later." Reggie looks up at Mac, she can't remember the last time she had a steak.

"Promise?" She asks. Her voice trembles as she asks the question. Mac merely nods. Reggie closes her eyes again as she finishes the jerky. Then Mac hands her another bottle of water and a couple of tablets.

"Vitamins." He answers her unasked question. Reggie snorts. And Mac almost smiles at her. "Fucking take them, I won't hurt you that way and you know it girl."

"Pretty girl." Reggie says again.

"No fucking way." Mac disagrees and Reggie pokes her tongue out at him. Before she can blink his mouth swoops down on hers, his lips closing and his teeth clamping on her tongue, biting it viciously. Reggie clasps the back of his head, trying to hold him to her as her other hand continues to hold her water bottle. She flinches when one of his hands twists a nipple, pulling on it at the same time.

"When you're clean, you'll be my pretty girl again." Mac says as he pulls back and so saying he turns the shower on over her full blast. On cold. Reggie's shriek could have broken glass. And Mac's chuckle was evil. He stood back watching as she pulled herself upright and nearly overbalanced reaching for the hot water tap. She was still unsteady.

Mac stepped in behind her, his hands batting hers away from the taps. "Hot or warm?" He asks her.

"Warm." Reggie is not cold but she wants to be clean. She takes the soap the motel provided and starts to clean herself. Mac's arm reaches out to the vanity and he picks up the shampoo he'd brought. Nothing fancy, one of those two-in-one deals. He opens it and squirts it directly on Reggie's head and then his own. Leaving hers he quickly shampoo's himself and leans over Reggie and rinses his hair even as his own hands start to shampoo her hair.

Moaning as his fingers scratch her scalp Reggie just leans back on Mac. She lets her mind wander but comes up blank. She has no memory of how she'd gotten here. "How did we get here? And where is here?" She asks Mac softly.

 

##########

Fuck, what the hell was he supposed to say to that? Mac ignores her while he shampoos her hair. When he bends her head forward to rinse her off he grabs the soap and cleans himself down. Fucking Devon. She had no fucking memory at all. Mac's mind works as it hasn't worked since before he'd started using. Anything he could do to Devon would never ever be enough to punish him for fucking with Mac's property.

Mac makes sure they're both clean and then he steps out of the tub. He walks into the bedroom naked and grabs a towel on the bed. Hitching it around his hips he takes another two and goes back to Reggie. She has gotten out of the tub and is standing in the centre of the small room. Mac pushes the towels at her. "Get dry and we'll talk." Back in the room he looks at his bag. He could take a hit, a hit would help. Just one. He moves to the bag but is pulled up by Reggie's scent enveloping him. She is in the room now. One towel wrapping her hair up and the other around her body. Mac jerks his head at the bed and she sits down. He takes the only chair and sits facing her.

"The last thing you remember?" He asks her without preamble. He needs to know how far back he has to go. He watches Reggie frown as she works back through the Swiss cheese that is now her memory. His fury at Devon rises again and his hands clench. Knuckles bunching and writhing under his skin like snakes. He screams at himself in his head that now is not the time for anything but finding out what Reggie does and doesn't know.

"Devon and I went riding, he had a fight with Mum." She frowns trying to recall anything else. Then she speaks distractedly. "And I'm eighteen now." But she frowns more. "But I wasn't then, I was, I hadn't had my birthday. But it's the last thing I remember, except for Devon singing happy birthday" Her breath is hitching and suddenly Mac is rocked as she literally throws herself into his arms. Fuck. He clasps her to him as his mind slowly starts to work out what he needed to tell her and how he needs to tell her. Reggie's hold on his neck tightens. "I have nightmares. But they're not nightmares are they?" She questions him as she looks up at him. Mac shakes his head.

Reggie closes her eyes and leans on Mac for some time. He holds her not knowing what else to do. And then she speaks.

"Did you do that to me in front of them?" Mac nods. "Twice?" he nods again. "And that other man with the long hair…he, he took me too?"

"Yes." He gives her the respect of a physical answer this time.

"He hurt me, you hurt me." Reggie tells him.

"I know." Mac answers. He doesn't apologise. Reggie taps the heel of her hand to her forehead as she thinks some more.

"And Devon as well?" Mac shakes his head.

"Fucker couldn't man up." Reggie looks at him.

"Why did you do that to me?" Her voice is calm making Mac all the more angry that she is accepting of what he and Rick had done to her.

"Rick spiked my drink."

"And that gives you reason to use me like that?" Mac pushes her off him and onto the bed, his fingers scratch at the scabs and sores on his legs. His towel has fallen away without him realising.

"We fucking killed him didn't we?" He snarls at Reggie who looks back at him and frowns. The heel of her hand pushes at her forehead again. Then she looks up at him.

"We wouldn't have if he hadn't gotten hooked up though." And that sentence calms Mac. He looks over at her, he stops moving as he focuses on her completely.

"I would have." He says. "When I came down and realised what we'd done, I would have found him and cut his throat and drank his blood while I skinned him alive and fed him to the coyotes. He fucked with my property. No one does that and gets to live." Reggie's mouth opens as she looks at him. Mac sees her pupils have dilated and her arousal suddenly scents the room.

And he is on her, his body pushing hers down, tearing away the towel around her body even as she spreads her legs for him. Mac just pushes his cock inside her as Reggie's arms wind around his shoulders, holding him to her as tight as she can. Fuck, she is hot and wet and she feels like home.

Mac fucks her hard and fast with no thought to her pleasure. This moment is about him, his claiming her, his marking her. His mouth opens on the pulse he can see fluttering in her neck, right over the scar from the bite he'd given her in the cave. He sucks her this time though, bruising her skin for days he sucks her so hard. His cock is battering her and he can tell from her silence he is hurting her but he doesn't care. Reggie is his, he is taking what is his. His hips piston hard and fast as his balls draw up and he explodes inside Reggie for the third time.

This time though he is not high. And this is the time he's going to remember for the rest of his life. This is the time that matters. As Mac throws his head back in pleasure his fucking pretty girl leans up and latches her mouth over his old bite mark and she returns the favour, sucking on him. Bruising him. Mac groans and fucks her harder through his orgasm, shuddering in pleasure as he feels her biting him as well as sucking. Fuck.

When he eventually stops moving Reggie opens her jaw, releasing him and lays back on the bed, simply looking up at Mac. He stares down at her, cock still hard inside her. He hasn't had her nearly enough. Before she can say anything he pulls out and moves down on the bed, licking at her newly bared lips he sucks on them, his tongue lashing them as he bruises her skin there as well. Her fucking pussy is going to be one giant bruise by the time he was finished with it.

Mac feels Reggie squirming under his hands and mouth. He was arousing her with his biting and sucking.

He pulls back. "You want something pretty girl?" He asks her, playing dumb.

Reggie smiles at him. "Burns." Is all she answers as she smiles at Mac. Her smile makes him think of a black widow spider spinning her web.

"Yeah, you want me to help you with that pretty girl?" Reggie nods. "Tell me." Mac punctuates his order by leaning down and taking one of her lips in his teeth he bites down hard. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to make Reggie hurt the way she likes.

"Tongue." Reggie says as she arches her back, pushing her hips down for him, spreading her legs further.

"Where do you want my tongue pretty girl?"

"In me, on me, making me come." Reggie's words spew from her mouth and Mac obeys every one. His mouth is voracious as he takes her, makes her his again. His right hand presses down on her pelvis, right over his framed bite mark. He feels the scar rubbing against his palm and he unconsciously sinks his teeth into one of Reggie's lips, tearing at her until he breaks the skin, marking her there as well. And then his left hand enters her, his fingers searching the spot he'd found in her last time and stroking over it, causing her to come over and over for him.

Then his tongue and teeth bite and lick at her clit and Reggie orgasms for him there as well. Mac keeps pushing her though, stroking and biting and licking her over and over. He wants to wipe any part of the cave experience from her brain, he wants her to remember nothing but him, here and now, nothing of their past in the cave with the others. Only them, together.

He continues on, forcing orgasms from Reggie even after he is causing her pain, wanting her to be mired in nothing but him, to know nothing but him and the particular brand of pleasure-pain only he can give her. That he is made to give her.

He stops only when Reggie is a crying bleeding mass of pain and exposed raw nerve endings. When she can barely breathe for her sobbing pleasure. Then Mac crawls up the bed beside her. Lying on his back he licks her blood and come from his fingers and then drags her to him. She falls exhaustedly into sleep and Mac follows her.

It is the first time he has ever slept in the same bed with a woman.

 

##########

Reggie wakes slowly, hurting from head to toe. Her body is stiff and she is thirsty. Mac is sleeping beside her. She smiles. He came for her. Finally. Stretching carefully she smells herself and pulls a face. Sliding carefully from the bed she moves back to the shower and takes another one. She shrugs over the pyjamas and comes back to the bedroom naked. The clock says it's early but she is wide awake.

Looking around she sees the bags and glancing at Mac's form she shrugs and takes a look. She grabs another apple and bottle of water and munching and drinking she looks through the rest of the bags. Yes, he'd bought clothes. She pulls on the underwear, followed by the jeans and t-shirt. Then glancing at Mac again she looks through his bag as well. Coming across the bag of meth she holds it in her hand looking at it thoughtfully.

Rubbing the heel of her hand against her forehead Reggie tries to make more sense of some things. Conversations she'd heard. Still holding the bag, Reggie sits in the chair Mac had sat in last night, she rests her feet on the bed and watches Mac steadily while her fractured mind tries to put pieces together like a jigsaw puzzle. She pushes at each piece until she thinks she has a clear picture of her life from that day in the cave. But what she doesn't know, she has no doubt Mac will fill in the blanks with what he knows as well. But the drugs in his bag, they were an unknown equation and she wasn't happy about them.

Reggie looks back at Mac's bag. There was a wad of cash in it, a large one. She could take it and be gone and never see him or Devon again for the rest of her life. She thought about it, seriously thought about it. But she knew that wouldn't work. She'd always be looking over her shoulder for either one of them. And it was only one of them that she never wanted to see again anyway.

Mac stirs and Reggie finishes her water waiting for him to wake, she has questions. She bounces the bag of meth in her hand while she waits.

As Mac slowly wakes Reggie stands and opens the curtains, looking at the clock she sees its just gone seven AM. "Need to move motels today." Mac speaks without saying good morning.

"Yes, fine." Reggie answers him. "I have questions you need to answer for me."

"I need to answer pretty girl?" There is a sneer in Mac's voice. Why did she find that, find him attractive?

"Yes. You man enough to answer them without taking any of this?" Reggie tosses the bag of meth on the bed and Mac stills, looking at it.

"Going through my things?" She just nods. Mac looks at her. "Do that again we're gonna have trouble." She just nods again.

"Lie to me and we're gonna have trouble. The one thing I ask, you never lie to me. Ever, no matter how vile the truth is, you never lie." Reggie says all of this tonelessly, no inflection in her voice whatsoever. Mac believes her. She has his blood, if she makes a threat, she'll follow through. It's his turn to nod.

Reggie begins. "Did you use drugs before that day in the cave?"

"No."

"Are you still doing them?"

"Not for the past couple of weeks." She considers her next question as she looks at him.

"Why do you say I'm your property?" Mac pauses, he hadn't expected this question.

"Your mother traded you for herself, to save her own skin." Reggie frowns.

"How long ago?"

"When you were ten." She frowns, putting things together in her head.

"The year you gave her the burns?" Mac nods.

"Okay," Reggie pauses, "I heard Devon call someone Dad but I remember our parents died, that night I think. Am I right?"

"That your parents are dead? Yes."

"Then who have I heard Devon calling Dad?" Mac purses his lips as he looks at Reggie.

"You sure you want to know the answer to this?" Reggie frowns as she looks at him. He has never displayed concern for her like this before. That more than anything tells her she will not like the answer to this.

"Tell me. I need to know."

"Okay then, my father, Walter…" Reggie interrupts.

"The bar owner?" Mac nods again.

"Yeah, my father is Devon's father as well. He and your mother were fucking each other before I was born." He says no more waiting to see if Reggie will connect the dots. He thinks she will.

Reggie can tell he's waiting for her to pick up on something. She knows full well that Mac will only ever be fully honest with her if she asks the right question. And it suddenly drops into her mind. She is Walter's daughter. She and Mac are brother and sister as she and Devon are. But they don't share a mother. Reggie closes her eyes as half-remembered scenes and conversations and looks make themselves known to her from the past year.

"Devon knows, how? When did he find out?" Mac shakes his head.

"Ain't the old man's favourite, he don't share shit like that with me." Reggie frowns as she notices the change in his tone and voice timber.

"Why don't you like Devon? He's your brother."

"He's a fucking psycho." Mac snaps at Reggie. She surprises him by simply laughing.

"Think we all are, don't you…brother?" She says to him slowly.

Mac's smile crawls across his face. He knew she was smart, knew she'd figure it out and he knew she was strong enough to deal with it. Before he can say anything else Reggie asks another question.

"Does Walter know about your drugs and stuff?"

"Yeah, he's the boss. I cook, manage people when they need to be managed, he does everything else."

"Meaning you murder them." Reggie states this. "So that story you told me, about your private cave. That's true? You have a private cave and you take women there?"

"Yes pretty girl, took a friend of yours there not too long ago." Reggie narrows her eyes at him.

"Don't you ever lie to me again Mac. You got that? I'll take anything and everything else and I'll ask for more. But don't you lie to me." Mac's ire rises at her orders. He is off the bed grasping her arms and hauling her out of the chair up against him before she can say anything else.

"You think you can tell me what to do? Order me the fuck around, that your cunt can mind-fuck me the way it fucks my cock?" He pushes Reggie in fury and she careens back against the table, scattering the fruit and water he'd bought for her. He watches, breathing heavily as she stands upright and starts stripping.

"That made you hot?" He asks her sarcastically.

"No, but it made you hot and I figure if I strip now I'll save the clothes." Her words calm Mac's storm, his heart rate settles and he watches as her skin is revealed to him. The bruise on her neck is obvious, so dark it's almost black, it looks almost a leech on her skin.

Her narrow frame, she has not an ounce of excess flesh on her now. Her breasts, firm and high, nipples beading in the cool air of the room. Her pussy, bruised and puffy from his treatment last night. "You still bleeding?" He asks her abruptly.

"No, I'm good." Reggie stands there waiting for him to take her. And Mac suddenly wants to do the unexpected. Stepping toward her he kneels and kisses her stomach. The unborn foetus that he'd done away with several months ago flits through his mind as he rubs his rough cheek on Reggie's smooth stomach, his hand brushes over his mark on her, nails scraping it lightly.

"Got any more questions for me pretty girl?" Mac asks softly. His other fingers slide between her lips, working inside her, testing to see how wet she is for him.

"Just one for now." Mac moves his head, kissing slowly over Reggie's stomach, his tongue winding into her belly button before he moves to his bite on her flesh where he kisses the scars softly.

"Yeah? What's that then?" He pushes his fingers in Reggie, looking for that spot that turns her inside out but she speaks before he can find it and he freezes.

"What. The. Fuck?" he questions. "You fucking serious?" Reggie nods. "Why?" He notes that he hadn't said no straight out and realised that he should have thought of doing this himself. His pretty girl was smart, he'd do well to remember that and to take her mind into consideration in the future.

"Because it's the only way you'll have leverage, though I don't expect you to use it for a while. I want to go back, see what is what."

"Why?" Mac questions again. He knows he should be flat-out refusing but the twisted tunnel her mind was taking was a fucking turn on to be honest.

"Because I like the idea of making him implode from the inside out. If he's as psycho as you say then he's cunning, if our parents are dead and they died before I was eighteen then my Dad's will made Devon my guardian. If he's had me institutionalised all this time then I have no doubt he's done anything legal he possibly could to keep control over me. You killing him would probably put me in the hands of the state or something weird." Mac stands and looks down at the woman in front of him.

She was a woman, not a girl though he thinks he'd forever call her his 'pretty girl' she was a force to be reckoned with that was for fucking sure. He moves back to the bed and sits down on it. Unconsciously he mimics Reggie's habit of pressing his heel to his forehead as his mind tries to cope with what she'd said, what she'd suggested, what she'd asked of him.

Flopping back on the bed Mac lets his hands fall to his sides and his hand lands on the bag of meth. A hit of that now would make everything go away. Before his hand can clasp it however it is torn from underneath and there is a weight on his lap. He opens his eyes to see Reggie straddling him. She looks down at him expressionless as Mac stares up at her.

His property, she was his. And the fucked up thing was she wanted to be his. "Fuck." He says tiredly. "Fuck, yeah." And the smile the blooms across her face carried such sick promise Mac's cock rose to meet it with glee. He feels Reggie move on the bed and then he is sliding inside her hot, wet heat. Fuck that felt good.

Sliding his hands up her thighs Mac feels hers catch them and bring them to her breasts, pressing them there. Then she leans down, hovers over him as she works her pussy on his cock. Mac opens his eyes and looks at her green ones. He fancies he sees her soul peeking insanely out at him as they stare at each other. And as he looks he sees just how her soul fits his. Like they were fucking made for each other.

Clenching his hands on her breasts Mac pulls her all the way down until her mouth brushes his. She presses down on him suddenly, her tongue thrusting into his mouth as his moves back into hers. She bites down on him and Mac groans as his cock jerks in response. She was such a fucking cunt. She knew him so fucking well he was almost scared. But then her hands threaded through his hair before they fisted and yanked and Mac shot up on the bed and Reggie laughed into his mouth.

Her hands moved to his shoulders, holding him to her as she started to move. She was awkward not having had sex in this position. Mac slid his hands from her breasts to her hips and grabbed her, helped her establish their rhythm. And then looking up at her he dug his ragged nails into her skin and dragged them down her smooth thighs that he'd shaved for her not even a day ago. Reggie's head fell back on her neck and Mac smiled as he saw his bite mark and bruise there. She was his. She'd always be his.

 

##########

Reggie clenched on Mac and moaned as he scratched her legs. It made her think of something else and she raised her head. Opening her eyes she looked at Mac. "You shaved me." She sees his smile crawl across his face. She knows he'd had fun doing it because he'd come on her. "You shaved all of me." He smiled wider. "You like me that way?" Mac purses his lips as he thinks for a few seconds before he shrugs.

"S'mine either way, if I want it shaved I'll tell you." Typical Reggie thinks.

"Whatever." She leans back, holding onto his beautiful shoulders and she picks up the rhythm he'd had her set. Moving faster she looks down at Mac. His blue eyes, high cheekbones, scruffy face and his moles. And those lips, those wonderfully dirty, filthy expert lips. Though Reggie had realised just this morning that Mac's physical shell was nothing compared to his mind. His mind was dark and twisted and full of caverns that were so deep one could get lost in them. And it was his mind that Reggie was realising would keep her, not his looks or the way he called to her most base nature, it was his mind, because it matched her own as she was beginning to know it.

Reggie clenches herself on Mac and starts to move with purpose. Up and down and Mac matches her. She lets go of one of his shoulders to touch herself, fingers flicking across her clit. Mac froze for a second when he saw her doing that and then groaned. "Fuck, yes." Reggie smiled as she leaned down, resting her forehead on his shoulder. She guessed he liked that then. Continuing to work herself up and down Reggie moved her fingers on her clit in tiny circles. She wanted to come with Mac inside her, she needed to. They hadn't done that yet.

Feeling Mac's lips suddenly close around a nipple Reggie moans as his teeth scrape and bite at her. She holds him tighter with her left hand as her right moves on herself. She feels her orgasm moving closer. "Come with me." She says to Mac. He looks at her even as she feels his hips jerk and fuck her harder as he speaks.

"Just lucky I'm letting you come at all pretty girl." He speaks as Reggie boils over in orgasm and her head falls back again. She feels Mac's mouth back at her breasts, biting and sucking and then as she clamps down on him in orgasm he spurts inside her as well. Reggie moans, he is so hot inside her, she can feel him.

Mac lies back pulling her with him. Reggie lay on his chest, listening to his heartbeat return to normal. He felt like home. Sometime later she moved off Mac and sat up again. Then she moved getting off the bed. Going into the bathroom Reggie looks at herself in the mirror. She wasn't the same person she'd been twelve months ago, she never would be again. But, she could build on that she thought, she could building something from the ashes of who she had been.

Following her into the bathroom Mac stands behind her. She looks at them both in the mirror. He was her brother, she was fucking her brother. She was in love with her brother. Pressing the heels of both hands to her forehead this time Reggie closes her eyes as panic threatens to overwhelm her. Mac distracts her by taking her hair in a bruising grip.

"Hey," he speaks. "Look at me." Reggie looks at him in the mirror lowering her hands. "This was your fucking sick idea, you'll make it work." Reggie sighs and leans back on his warm chest.

"You're my home now." She says simply. Mac snorts as he lets her go and climbs into the bathtub.

"Likewise pretty girl." Reggie smiles as she grabs a toothbrush and cleans her teeth.

"You promised me a steak last night, I'm collecting." She hears another short over the shower as steam fills the room.

When she is dressed again she watches Mac clean up. He bags all of their rubbish to take and then looks around the room. When he sees her looking at him he answers her unasked question. "Less of yourself you leave the better." Reggie nods and takes it one step further. Grabbing a towel she starts wiping down what she can remember touching as well as what she'd seen Mac touch.

They leave the room and several blocks away Mac throws away their rubbish. He takes out the page he'd torn from the phone book in the room and then a map and they drive to their destination. When they're there he parks and they walk up the steps.

About halfway up he stops and looks at Reggie. "You sure about this?" She looks over at him. And she smiles at him as she sees for the first time uncertainty in his eyes.

"I'm sure." Mac nods and they continue up the steps.

 

##########

Reggie scrapes her plate with the hash brown and puts the last bite in her mouth. She was stuffed. She moaned in pleasure. "God that was fantastic."

"Yeah well, you need your energy girl." Reggie looks at Mac from under her lashes. He is looking at her with a heavy gaze. She feels the familiar burn that his look has always made her feel start to sweep through her body.

"Pretty girl." She answers him taking up her juice and finishing it off.

"Maybe." Is all Mac answers as he finishes off his coffee. He looks out the window, lost in thought. Reggie knows what he's thinking. She's thinking the same.

"Let's get out of here, find a new place." She stands as she speaks and Mac looks up at her slyly, his mind back in the present.

"Gonna fuck you over good girl." He says softly. He watches with pleasure the pulse jump in Reggie's neck but she merely looks at him smiling softly.

"Put your money where your mouth is Mac." Mac laughs as he stands. His pretty girl was never boring that's for sure.

They pay and leave the restaurant. Mac drives, looking for what he wants. Something a bit nicer but not something where people are going to take notice and still not in a place he would be recognised as Walter's son.

A little while later he finds it and Reggie stays in the car as he checks in, again using his grandmothers maiden name and paying cash. When they get to the room Reggie opens the door and Mac pushes her across the threshold following behind with their couple of bags. When he closes the door he puts the chain across as well as the inner safety bolt. He stands back while Reggie closes the curtains, darkening the room and giving them privacy. Then he watches as she looks over at him and pulls the sheets back, turning down the bed.

Mac feels his arousal for Reggie unfurl from his gut. This girl was going to be the fucking death of him, he knew it. She was like a fire in his blood, something he was never going to quench. It would rage in him until he drew his last breath. And as he feels his arousal rage Mac lets his animal out of its cage.

He leaps, knocking Reggie to the bed as he kisses her, teeth tearing at her lips, biting her, breaking the skin. He sucks on her lip as he does so, swallowing the blood that he draws into his mouth. Reggie moans under him, exacting her own punishment by biting Mac in return. He rears back, he always fucking forgets she bites until she actually does. She laughs at him, her teeth already stained again with their blood.

Then his mouth is on her ear, he bites the lobe nearly tearing it before he bites down her neck. Reggie repays him in kind and Mac's skin everywhere she touches feels like it's on fire, he's so sensitive to her. He finds himself shivering and pushing into her like a fucking cat, wanting more of her, whatever she will give. But that is wrong. He doesn't accept. He takes. And so he continues biting and sucking down Reggie's body, ripping her clothes when they get in his way.

When at her breasts Mac's hands clasp them, palming them before he squeezes them, his fingers dig into the soft skin there and he scratches, raising welts. Reggie is his, he will do with her what he wants and no one will stop him. Yanking on her jeans Mac pulls them off turning them inside out in the process. Then doing nothing more than opening his own pants he fucks straight into Reggie harshly.

Reggie groans under him, arching her back, tilting her hips for more. Mac smiles. His pretty girl. She matched him in every way. Mac pushes his fingers into her mouth. "Suck, get 'em wet." He doesn't say what he's going to do with them. Reggie obeys him, Mac shudders as he feels her tongue winding around his fingers like a rattlesnake about to strike, it's flicking at him, hard and fast.

Then he draws them away, pink saliva drips down Reggie's chin and Mac is there to claim it as his own as well. Pushing up one of Reggie's legs Mac slides his hand down between her leg and his hip and without any preparation he pushes two spit-slicked fingers inside Reggie's anus. It isn't a good hurt, he can tell straight away, it's just hurting. But he keeps going and she doesn't tell him to stop. She simply closes her eyes and breathes through the pain.

His pretty girl, she was telling the truth when she said she'd come back for more. That she'd ask for more and…Mac's brain stops on that thought. "Ask me for more." He says to Reggie as he stops moving on her. Cock still throbbing inside her, fingers in her arse and his body covering hers.

"More what?" Reggie's voice is pain-threaded and aroused at the same time. Mac smiles down at her.

"More me." Reggie frowns. So Mac clarifies. He pushes his fingers in her arse and she flinches. Then he thrusts his hips and she moans and clenches on him nearly causing Mac's own eyes to cross in pleasure. Fuck, she was good. And she was his. "More me, doing you, you said you'd always ask for more before. So ask for more." Mac stills on Reggie again and she looks up at him.

"Give me more Mac." She says "Give me you, all of you. I can take it, take you. And I want you. Always." And so saying Mac gives his pretty girl what she asks for. He gives her himself. As he spills inside her Mac feels something crack inside him. He is too unused to feeling to recognise it as his heart.

But the kiss he bestows on Reggie as he pulls out of her and moves to lie on his side facing her is almost tender. Reggie smiles at him. "I'm going to miss you." She says quietly.

Mac lies his head on Reggie's breast as he slings an arm across her stomach and a leg too. Holding her to him even though he knows she won't leave him.

"Miss you too." Is all he says.

 

##########

Devon shoots awake in the middle of the night having fallen asleep on the lounge. He answers the phone on the second ring. "Yes?"

"Mr Devon Ashton?"

"Yes, who is this?" Devon scrubs his face.

"This is Officer Darcy down at the Brentwood police station, we have someone identifying herself as Regina Ashton here, your sister I believe?" The police, they'd found Reggie.

"Thank God, you found her. I'm on my way." Devon gives them no time to say anything else, hanging up and grabbing his keys and leaving the house. When he pulls up in the visitors parking lot of the Brentwood police station he wonders how they'd found Regina, this was nowhere near the institution. Inside he identifies himself and is escorted to a room. Ten minutes later it opens to admit two uniformed men.

"Mr Ashton, I'm Officer Darcy, this is my partner Sergeant Wilson, we received a call from a…" Devon's shoulders relax suddenly as Officer Darcy explains that Regina had been trying into a house in Brentwood. He'd forgotten Regina had no idea that they'd moved. That he'd sold the house when their parents had been killed.

She had never been to their new property. He nods as the police officer explains how they'd been called and taken her in.

"Yes, it was our old house, I sold it when out parents died but Regina has been institutionalised since then. She hasn't been lucid enough for me to tell her anything, I don't even know if she's taken in that our parents are dead." Devon finishes with a fake grimace of pain. He feels no pain. He feels relief his Regina has been found, and irritation that he is involved no matter how innocently with the police but nothing more.

"So we understand. We found the institution your sister was admitted to. She's a voluntary stay though right? So technically she didn't run away, she just left which legally she could do." Devon frowns at the Sergeant, they'd been checking.

"I'm Regina's legal guardian, she's my ward where our parents have been gone." He says rudely.

"Ah, yes. Until she was eighteen, which she now is." The Sergeant speaks again, his voice is mild but it isn't fooling Devon. The Sergeant is curious about something.

"I've actually got paperwork pending a hearing, which I'm sure will be easy to speed up given Regina's recent disappearing act. It makes me her adult carer, I'll have full legal responsibility for her for the next several years, don't worry Sergeant, she'll be very well taken care of." Devon finishes. "Now where is my sister, I need to see her." The police look at each other. All the questions they've had have been answered. If they think the Devon is a dick there isn't anything they can do about it unless Regina says anything. They stand up and motion for Devon to follow them.

When the open the door to where Regina is in the next room Devon nearly dies in shock. Regina is sitting in a large grey sweatshirt she'd been given from lost and found, she is warming her hands around a cup of coffee though she is not drinking. Her hair is lank, hanging around her face in tangles, her eyes are bloodshot and her lips are bruised and cut. And her neck…Devon nearly retched as he sees the huge bite marks and bruises on her neck. From what he can see of her she is wearing torn jeans and a pair of slip on canvas shoes, he can't tell if she's wearing anything under the sweatshirt.

On her left hand, her index and middle fingers are splinted. The police say she'd been seen by the on-duty doctor. He'd said she would need x-rays, he thought one maybe both fingers were broken. "What happened Regina?" Devon asks not expecting an answer.

"I went for a walk." She says no more, merely bending over the coffee and rocking back and forward. Devon looks at the police. They shrug.

"We had a female officer question her, she said she met a guy, they had a good time but when she wanted to leave he gave her some trouble. She was coherent enough for us to believe it was consensual until she tried to leave. But she's too vague to get anything out of her. When she got away she tried to go home. Only she doesn't know that home isn't home anymore." There is a sarcastic tinge to the voice explaining this that Devon ignores it knowing full well that he's showing his belly in submission, if he was Mac, the fucking nosy cops would be torn to shreds, perhaps literally.

Stepping forward Devon puts his hand on Regina's shoulder. She looks up at him blankly. He sighs. She still wasn't any better "Let's go Regina." He says firmly as he grasps her shoulder pulling her upright. She follows his lead docilely.

Signing for Regina Devon leads her out to his car. Putting her in the passenger seat he looks around feeling the back of his neck crawl. Shaking it off he takes Regina back to the institution. The nurses take her, leading her away and Devon sits and waits. A couple of hours later the doctor comes to see him.

"She has two broken fingers, and assorted cuts and bruises but otherwise is fine. She also has trace amounts of what is commonly called crystal meth in her system, we'll wait twenty-four hours before we recommence her drug regimen so it's fully out of her system. And given her recent decision to take a walk, we'll be keeping Regina in our secure area, for those who are considered to be a risk to others and themselves." The doctor finishes and waits to see if Devon has questions.

"The police said she'd uh, taken up with a man briefly. The birth control will make sure she doesn't get pregnant?" He questions softly. The thought of anyone other than himself fucking his Regina is making his skin crawl.

"Yes Mr Ashton, she'll be fine in that regard and we'll test her regularly for the required sexually transmitted diseases at certain intervals." The doctor stood up and Devon nodded as he left. He drives home almost in a fugue state and when there he calls his father but there is no answer.

It is not until the next day that Devon gets hold of Walter, he explains that has happened, that Regina has been found.

"Are you alright son?" Walter asks him as he sits down behind his desk.

"Yeah Dad, I'm just fucking pissed that she managed to pick up some fucking stranger." Walter shakes his head at Devon, the boy was obsessed with Regina, to the point it was impacting on his life.

"Son, you need to focus on your studies for now. Pick up a nice college girl and screw around, doesn't have to be serious, but you need to let Regina get better. Take care of yourself for once." Walter loves Devon and though he's not blind to him, he still sees him with rose-coloured glasses. Devon is always taking care of himself, with every breath he takes.

"Yeah Dad, I might. Be good to get away from all the fucking death and drama you know." Devon speaks thoughtlessly. Walter just smiles though.

"Yes son, believe me I know." He says. Devon laughs.

"How is Mac these days?" Walter is just about to answer when he sees the man himself walk through the front door of the bar. He looks around and catches Walter's eye but doesn't move toward him, instead moving toward his usual place, the pool table. Walter looks him over.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." Walter says to Devon. He sees a bruise on his neck and sneers, knowing Mac's been off dealing to some woman these past few days. It doesn't matter, as long as he doesn't get behind on his cooking Walter doesn't care how he spends his free time. "But, I can't wait for these few years to pass and you can come home son you and your sister." Walter doesn't think of Regina as his. He has no use for women beyond them serving him, personally and professionally. Their mother had been different, but she wasn't around anymore. He fingers the silver pendant he wears around his neck. It was the one their mother had worn, he'd given it to her and had one made for Regina as well.

"I know Dad, maybe you're right, I should spend some time with other college students and shit." Devon shrugs, it's not a bad idea actually. They finish their conversation and hang up.

 

##########

Reggie rolls over in the cot, one arm behind her, one in front of her. She hasn't been given any drugs yet though she knows they're coming. But she has been restrained. She remembers Mac. Their short time together plays behind her lids. She can't wait until she sees him again though she knows it's going to be some time before that happens.

She'd made him promise not to come for her again. She hopes she can keep from going to him. She works through what they'd discussed in her mind hoping they've left nothing to chance, hoping Mac has the patience for it to work out.

* * *

 

 

**Epilogue**

Mac jitters in his house. He looks at it as if seeing it for the first time. It's a sty. He takes a hit hoping like hell he's going to be able to stop using when Reggie is back but he's afraid he won't be able to. He's using so often now, he knows he's addicted to his shit, it's the first thing he does when he gets up in the morning before he even lights a cigarette now he takes a hit. Fuck he was so screwed.

Later that evening as he steps inside his father's bar Walter motions him over which he doesn't usually do. Frowning Mac wanders over, Walter had better not be asking him to take care of anyone else, he wasn't in the mood for cleaning up his father's or brother's messes. Too often these past years he'd been called upon for that. Cleaning up Devon's shit was unbelievable. What he left behind turned Mac's stomach and that was saying something.

At the bar he takes a shot of tequila while waiting. He thinks about another hit but something holds him back so he takes a pinch of tobacco instead just to piss Walter off. He was always going on about his teeth, fuck. They're his teeth, not Walters.

Finally Walter finishes serving and makes his way back down the bar to Mac. "They're coming back." Is all he says but the sentence stops Mac's heart. He stills while his brain assimilates what Walter had just said.

"Who?" He knows who, but it's a legitimate question, Walter and he rarely talk about Golden Boy and Regina.

"Your siblings Mac, they're coming back. With some friends." The last sentence tells Mac he'll be cleaning up more of Devon's messes. He was bringing toys home.

"When?" He asks wondering how much time he has.

"Next week at the latest. You play nice now son, you hear me?" Walter looks at Mac and Mac looks back evenly.

"Yeah old man, sure thing. I'll play fucking nice, just like I always do." He pours another shot and raises it to Walter. "To Familiar." He says sarcastically in Spanish as he downs it and leaves the bar.

The plan he and Reggie had set in motion several years ago was finally coming to fruition. He needed to prepare.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Here we reach the end of Young Reggie. My follow on MacG story titled Surviving The Fall, will pick up post movie. AU as Mac will survive the fall as the title indicates. A special thanks must go to Peachylana for her positivity toward our Mac and the deviance he expresses. To everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited Young Reggie, a huge thank you from the bottom of my Mac-twisted heart. I hope you like the next in my Mac series when I publish it as well. Thank you all again.


End file.
